The Immortal's Portrait
by Thereonly1Phoenix
Summary: The man in the painting created fascination to the staff and customers alike in a small coffee shop but to Serena, she found that the subject of the painting was very much alive and with a deep story to tell. Legomance
1. The Painting

I own nothing related to LOTR or Tolkien.  
  
This story will later on be rated for sex/violence  
  
The Immortal's Portrait  
  
If you went to the heart of the old part of London today and walked along it narrow cobbled streets, reliving its nostalgic past. You'll come across a warm and inviting coffee shop called The Muse. The aromas of freshly ground coffee with spicy tart pastries would tantalise every sense, drawing in customers to seat themselves in big cushy chairs and watch the world go by.  
  
Towards the back of the shop, it was a book store, filled from floor to ceiling with all the books you can imagine, pages upon pages of captured human emotions, records and enjoyments. It was there you would find a wooden staircase leading upstairs to an art gallery, filled with many portraits and paintings, where neo-classical collided with contemporary and all were for sale.  
  
And this coffee shop was owned by Serenity Jason, blessed with a crown of black hair and wide, green eyes with a fair complexion. Some could say she was beautiful.  
  
She had inherited this shop from her grandfather, a shoe maker who she watched, fascinated by his trade. She, as a girl fingered the delicate materials in the rich hues, caressed the softest suede and the shiniest buckle. She declared that she'll someday own this shop and stock it with sweets for all the children in the land. Such a bold ambition for a child yet it came true. After her grandfather died, she was shocked but thrilled to find she was left with the shop. With a good head for business and a strong ambition, she went to work creating the successful business as it stands today. Daily, in flowed the steady stream of students from the nearby Oxford university, a haven from their academic-fuelled lives. Serenity often watched the students, head bowed as they wrote fast, high on their caffeine fix, oblivious to the collecting debris of their studies in the form of cups and plates.  
  
She employed five members of staff, there was Candice and Simon who worked on the café, Paul who dealt with the financial side and contacts, Wendy who deals with the books and Sue who works in the gallery, maintaining it with fresh works of talent, and it is with her that the story unfolds, in one of her actions revealing a new world to Serenity.  
  
Sighing, Serenity or Serena as she prefers to be called, tied her hair back into a ponytail and picked up the crow bar in order to wrench off the wooden lid of the crate. Within the crate was several new paintings bought by Sue earlier to go in the gallery.  
  
"They are a nice mix, good buy for seven hundred pounds. We should most definitely make some profit. There is one painting I think you'll like. You'll see what I mean." Sue stood by the café works station, watching her employer with baited breath. Not that she needed to do so, because every painting she bought were successfully sold.  
  
"What did the catalogue say?" Serena asked as she propped the edge of the crowbar into the gap and began heaving. The lid tore away to reveal a nest of shredded paper inside. Upon pulling this away, she could see edges of a few wooden frames peeking out.  
  
"Not much, they were in the hallways of the manor house. They are believed to be eighteenth century maybe." Sue shrugged, tugging at her black roll neck jumper. Serena pulled them out one by one to see they were of various themes, hunting scenes, landscape themes, animals but it was the last one that caught her attention. It was a portrait of a young man.  
  
"That's the one." Sue smiled, as she watched Serena hold it at arms length.  
  
The man looked to be young with long blonde hair and pale skin which made his eyes stand out the strongest blue. His full lips held a faint smile and a cutlet of silver crowned his forehead, giving him a regal look. The painting finished just below his shoulders, revealing him to be wearing a high-collared tunic.  
  
"Who is he?" Serena asked, mesmerized by those deep blue eyes.  
  
"There no record of the subject, he may be a son or somebody but one thing's clear. If there were more men like him on the street, I die a happy woman!" Sue grinned.  
  
"I agree." Serena smiled, she reached out and for a moment she almost believed she could touch his smooth skin. Cold, taunt canvas greeted her finger tips.  
  
"Does he look like a Matt to you?" She asked, Sue grinned, "Nah, more like a David."  
  
"No wait, Gabriel, the name suits him." Serena smiled, she stood up and walked over to serving area and took down a painting that been up for a while and replaced it with the newly christened 'Gabriel.'  
  
"There, he's right at home already, see he's eyeing me up!" Sue joked, she went as far as waving at the innocent painting as he stared out over the store.  
  
And there 'Gabriel' stayed, watching over the bustling customers with his hypnotic stare. He was the subject of many conversations, as staff and customers alike remarked on how beautiful and life-like the man in the painting was. There were even offers of buying it but Serena declined, wanting the painting for her own. She would often fantasize about him, being held close to his body, those lips on hers as she touched his silky blonde hair. The mystery about who was the man drew closer to being solved till such the day arrived, handing over their heads unaware.  
  
It was a week before Christmas and the cold wind assaulted the narrow lane, bringing in customers with chilly fingers and cheery cheeks. Coffee pots were singing as Serena handed out a plate full of cakes to an middle aged man who took it back with him to his wife who sat surrounded by Christmas shopping. Somewhere a baby cried amongst the busy crowd. She pulled out a fresh batch of scones and began arranging them on plates for their orders.  
  
"Candice, please take them to table seven." She asked the petite woman, they swapped roles and Serena looked up to serve her next customer to see....him.  
  
Gabriel.  
  
There he was, standing there with a faint smile, his hair loose as he looked at her with those deep blue eyes. Apart from the brown jacket and black jumper he wore and the missing cutlet, she was sure it was him. She even looked at the painting just to be sure that it hasn't came alive.  
  
"How....how can I help you?" She stammered, regaining her composure.  
  
"Tea for one please." He asked, his voice was soft yet had a hint of masculine strength.  
  
"Coming up." She weakly smiled, she couldn't remember gathering the cup and saucer but she handed it to him, an amused smiled played on his lips as his eyes taunt her.  
  
"How much?" he simply asked.  
  
"Oh sorry, that's one-fifty please." She held out her hand as he handed her some coins, she felt his warm skin touch hers and a shot of liquid heat spread from her arms to the rest of her body. apparently he too felt it, his hand poised in the act as he stared at their fingers, he pulled it away and smiled before turning away and seating himself by the window.  
  
Her eyes followed him, watching how he pulled the tea bag out of the cup, how his long fingers stirred the liquid, how his lips touched the cup as he sipped it. He was there.  
  
Gabriel was there!  
  
It was near closing time, she was the only staff member left, clearing away the clutter she looked up to see he still at there, looking out the window to reveal the dark streets.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm closing in a minute." She called out, the man turned his attention to her, he smiled and sat back, "I had hoped to speak to you."  
  
"Me? How can I help you?" Serena smiled as she walked up to his table to clear away the cup.  
  
"Its about that painting." His eyes went over her shoulder to the painting behind her.  
  
"It's not for sale." Serena replied, wiping the table with her cloth, glad of some action that required her to not look at his beautiful face.  
  
"Oh and why is that?" the man crossed his arms and rested them on the table, staring up at her.  
  
"Because it's of value to me." She replied.  
  
"Oh." He smiled, his eyes glistened as she dared looked at him. "you look like him." She softly said. A smile was her reply. "I do don't I?"  
  
"What's you're name?" She boldly asked, Gabriel was one suggestion she would be glad to correct.  
  
"I'm Legolas." The man held out his hand, she shook it, aware of his soft skin against hers. Who ever this man was, she knew it would be a long time before his face would fade from her mind. 


	2. The Cookie's Fate

I owe nothing to do with LORT or the works of Tolkien – dam!  
  
The Cookie's Fate  
  
Following those days, the stranger named Legolas came everyday, always ordering tea for one, always sitting in his usual seat and always waited for the crowds to grow quiet before asking Serena if she had changed her mind. And always, her answer was no. That painting was to stay even if she knew that the man wouldn't. Serena became curious as to who he was, and decided to ask him the next time he visited the shop. On that day, she waited, and waited, only for him not to turn up. With a heavy heart, she locked the door when the last customer left and began clearing away, unaware she had accidentally locked in a customer she hadn't seen.  
  
She piled the plates and cups onto her tray, her head filled with answered questions that bombarded her throughout the day. Now worry overtook her, where was he? Had he had an accident? Is he injured? Even worst, has he left for good?  
  
Turning she walked over to the sink and placed the tray by the draining board, turning the radio on, the soothing sounds of Christmas carols turned her mixed emotions to bittersweet.  
  
Alone.  
  
That what she was this Christmas. Both parents have died, her mother first of cancer followed by her father who had simply lost the will to live following the death of his sweetheart. With no siblings, she usually celebrated Christmas by herself, painfully aware of her friends with their families, the collection of cards on her mantelpiece, and a small pile of gifts most bought by her to give to herself. – sad isn't it? It was the one time of the year she dreaded, and as the years grew on, she was aware that the concrete façade she erected every December was cracking and threatening to crumble for good.  
  
With a slam of her hand, she turned the radio off and tackled the baking trays with their stubborn grease left behind from the pastries she cooked.  
  
Once that was done, she went about collecting cups, turning around to scour the bookstore area of the shop, she shrieked when she saw a tall figure standing by the bookcase, looking engrossed by the collection of multi- coloured book spines.  
  
He turned to look at her, the light illuminating his pale face and she knew who it was.  
  
"Legolas! What are you doing here?" she panted, her nerves singing in her body as she leaned against a wall to regain her strength which abandoned her in that moment of terror.  
  
"Forgive me, I lost track of the time." He smiled, placing the book he had in his hands back onto the shelf.  
  
"Before you ask, that painting is not for sale." Serena said her voice sounding more confident that she did. She was locked in her shop with the handsome stranger!  
  
He nodded, his eyes were far off as he shoved his hands into his jeans pockets.  
  
"Why do you want that painting?" she asked, he looked back at her and smiled.  
  
"That painting holds dear sentimental value to me." He softly replied.  
  
"It's you isn't it? You're the subject in the painting?" she stepped forward, eager to understand his infatuation with the painting.  
  
His eyes for that moment held a strange glaze and she knew she had hit the truth. His nod only confirmed she was right.  
  
"So that's why you've been hanging around." Serena realised. She watched him smiled and shake his head, "No?" her brows knitted together in confusion.  
  
"You interest me." Was his simple, evasive reply.  
  
"Pardon?" she rose an eyebrow as his smile widen into a grin.  
  
"In those day I sat and waited for your answer, you made me curious. You attract me and I wish to discover it more." Legolas took a step towards her, his eyes locked with her as she gulped.  
  
"You're very forward with your words aren't you mister?" Serena retorted, trying to regain some control over the situation, somewhere in her mind a light bulb glimmered as she realised what he was trying to do. turning, she walked to the café area and pulled down the picture and turned, thrusting the portrait into his hands.  
  
"There, you have it. Don't waste anymore time." She snapped, the nerve of the man, trying to seduce her in order to get the picture.  
  
His eyes looked hurt and angered at that moment, his fingers reached out and grasped her, before she knew it he gently replaced the painting back in her hand and stepped back, his voice was soft yet authoritive. "If you think I was seducing you just to gain access to the painting, you are wrong though my heart greatly desires that portrait. If you permit me, I wish to take you out. To get to know you."  
  
She blinked, she looked down to the painting in her hand and back up at Legolas. It took a moment for his words to register and by then, she was positive he waited with baited breath.  
  
"What like a date?" she blurted out, wishing she could kick herself after.  
  
"Yes a date if that's what you wish." He nodded.  
  
"that would be nice." She smiled, suddenly feeling embarrassed and was painfully aware of the rising flush in her cheeks.  
  
"Though I was hoping to talk to you before so, just to get to know you." He grinned.  
  
"Oh sure, you sit down whilst I bring you some coffee. You do want coffee don't you?"  
  
"I do." He laughed but instead of sitting down, he shooed her away and began making the coffee himself, "Let me, you've been working." With Serena help of locating milk, cup and other necessities needed for a cup of coffee, they were soon seated in the big chairs, sipping hot fresh coffee.  
  
"So tell me about yourself." Legolas put his feet up on the low coffee table, his jeans clad legs crossed over making the space between them more intimate. His long fingers wrapped round the warm mug of coffee as the curling fingers of steam arose from the tantalising liquid, teasing Serena to look at his face, his blue eyes sparkling as if he knew a joke.  
  
"Me? There isn't much to tell other than the fact I owe this shop. No, lets start with you." Serena smiled, she reached forward to claim a biscuit that Legolas had found and insisted they ate but his hand stopped hers.  
  
"I have a proposition." His voice made her look up, an incredible urge to kiss him assaulted her mind as she dizzily looked at him.  
  
"What is that?" her voice more husky than she'd had liked.  
  
"Lets toss a cookie."  
  
"Huh?" she grunted, half expecting his proposition to consist of pumping their lust out on those chairs, there and then.  
  
"we'll toss a cookie to decide who tells their story first. If it's the chocolate side up, I win and you speak. And vice versa." He picked up a cookie and looked at her, she giggled and nodded her consent for him to go ahead. He flipped his thumb and caught the cookie and opened his palm, their eyes eager to know the results of that child-like, fate-deciding action.  
  
And it was fate that played her hand, for the cookie landed chocolate side up and Serena told him what he wanted to know. Strange that such fate lies in a cookie, a perfectly small innocent delicacy that would later make Serena curse all biscuits. (the fate of the momentous cookie was unavoidable – it was eaten by a pleased looking Legolas)  
  
As the clock's fingers drew closer and closer to midnight, Serena and Legolas's conversation got deeper. They talked of religion, mean of life, personal dreams and ambitions and in all of they spoke about, never had Serena once heard anything about Legoas. She didn't know where he lived, parentage, age, siblings....nothing personal other than his opinions of life – which were interesting and made for some conflicting conversations, as two ideas crash head on with interesting results. It wasn't until she looked at the clock did she realise what time it was. Time flies when you're having fun certainly applied to that moment of time!  
  
Two fifteen!  
  
Serena winched, she had to get up at seven to start baking the cakes ready for the day ahead and now is not looking forward to the prospect.  
  
She cast a glance back at Legolas who had his jumper sleeves pushed back and arms, elbow deep in soapy washing-up water. He adamantly insisted he helped her wash up the mountain of dishes collected throughout the day alongside their two cups and a plate.  
  
He looked at her and followed her glance to the clock, the grimace on his face told her he was thinking the same and placed the last plate on the draining board before wiping his hands dry on the towel she handed him.  
  
"It's later than I thought." He smiled, he picked up his coat with feline grace and turned back to look at his hostess with a smile.  
  
"Thank you for keeping me company." Serena said, sounding more pathetic than she'd had liked – great now he'll think she had no life!  
  
"No, thank you. Its been a long time since I've spoken to a person like I have done tonight." He shrugged himself into his brown suede jacket and flipped his long loose hair over his collar, aware she watched his every movement. He knew he had that effect on people, especially women but for once he wished that Serena didn't view him just as a lust object. It was nice to be considered as someone with a mind – as well as good looks!  
  
He slowly walked to the café door and turned, "I'll meet you here at seven. Is that alright?"  
  
"What?....oh our date! That's fine. Seven." Serna unlocked the door and recited the times.  
  
"Well until tomorrow." He stepped out and smiled wirily. An uneasy silence fell between as they looked at each other, each unaware of how to end the night.  
  
"Right....err this is awkward." Serena blushed and bowed her head, breaking the silence that made her sorely tempted to scream at him to kiss her!  
  
"What would a perfect gentleman do right now?" he asked, an eyebrow raised as he stood before her with a smile, his hands thrust into his jeans as the wind gently caressed his soft hair which shone like sliver in the faint light of the café's sign.  
  
"He would give me a peck on the cheek, bid me goodnight and leave." Serena smiled. In a blink of an eye, he stepped up close to her, so close she could feel his body heat teasing her closer and the smell of his skin made her senses dance.  
  
"It's a good thing I'm not the perfect gentleman." He softly said, and before she realised what he was about to do, his lips were upon hers.  
  
All doubts.  
  
All worries.  
  
All dreams.  
  
Were momentarily forgotten.  
  
Only the caress of his tongue against hers mattered.  
  
Only the softness of his hair against her palms mattered.  
  
Only the touch of his fingers framing her face mattered.  
  
After that time in which heavens collided and universes were born, he pulled away, departing from her with a gentle nibble on her lower lip. His eyes held hers for a moment then he whispered.  
  
"Goodbye Serena, until tomorrow."  
  
He stepped back and smiled then walked away, the darkness of the street swallowing him yet the echo of his boots upon the cobbles lasted, singing sweet notes to Serena's soul as she stood there for a long while, her fingers touching her swollen lips.  
  
He was right, he wasn't the perfect gentleman to leave her there that night, yearning for more.  
  
Whether Legolas was a perfect gentleman or not to Serena, from that moment the stranger has touched her heart in a way she thought impossible. She never did get to sleep and instead spent the restless moments baking for the day and planning on what to wear for the date the following night. After all, all us women know how much trouble goes into selecting the right outfit for it leaves a lasting impression on the opposite of sex. Little did Serena know, she'd had left a mark on the stranger who's face was captured in the painting she loved, in the deepest way a mark can be left. Yet it'll be that painting which will lead him to his betrayal, and forcibly open a new world to Serena. One that she'll never comprehend. 


	3. The Dating Scene Curse

I do not owe anything related to LORT or tolkien's work.  
  
Any comments/reviews are welcome – thanks!  
  
The Dating Scene Curse  
  
True beauty is a rare thing, not all of us are blessed with the elegance of Audrey Hepburn, the sexiness of Marilyn Monroe, the electric-ness of Bridgett Bardot. And neither was Serena for that matter. Its both a blessing and a curse this dating scene, to meet a nice man but the trouble involved in the moments leading up to the date sometimes makes it more trouble than its worth. There.  
  
Trouble.  
  
Full stop.  
  
As Serena pulled herself into yet another dress, time was getting on and she was more than painfully aware of that.  
  
"Fuck!" Serena toppled over a high-heeled shoe she threw aside in a moment of anger that another dress looked dated, another failed attempt to look sexy without making it look as if she tried hard. She felt the tears verging and knew this was becoming so bloody stupid. Taking a final look in the closet to see if there was a dress lurking in the darkest recesses of the wardrobe, she was surprised to actually see one.  
  
Taking it out she could see it was a black cocktail dress in velvet with a low neckline and long thin sleeves. Pulling it on, she knew it was the dress. Clingy in the right place, revealing a bit of leg, provocative in the right way – she smiled, her earlier tantrums forgotten as she now decided how to wear her hair.  
  
Up?  
  
Down?  
  
Hmm – maybe up as it gives her cheekbones and elongates her neck.  
  
Jewellery.  
  
Bit of diamonds?  
  
Sure, why the hell not?  
  
She pulled on her necklace of diamonds, a sparkling chain that sat at the base of her throat. Two slender droplets hung from her ears added more sophistication. So far, so good.  
  
She carefully applied her makeup and inched closer to the final effect, this night had to be perfect.  
  
The bell rang, causing her heart to leap from the sofa where she sat, wringing her hands. With nerves raw, her muscles weakly made her stand and walk to the door of her apartment which stood over the shop. She opened it and there he was, so handsome, so beautiful, so....perfect.  
  
"Hello." He smiled, a rich smile that made her knees weak.  
  
"Please, come in." She stepped back, allowing his tall frame to enter, she could get a closer look at what he was wearing, a black suit and a dark red shirt with a couple of buttons undone at the collar, giving her a tantalising peek at the creamy skin and the broad collar bones. His hair was tied back loosely, allowing her to truly appreciate the beauty of his face unlike the painting. She was thankful for once that her bedroom was tidy because when he comes back here, she'll jump his bones.  
  
"You look stunningly radiant." He commented, his eyes sliding over her body, noting how the dress empathised her womanly curves, usually concealed by her jeans and t-shirts.  
  
"Thank you, you don't do too bad yourself." She grinned, he chuckled and glanced at his watch, "Shall we?"  
  
"Let me get my purse." She headed into her bedroom and picked up her black clutch purse and scanned the room to make sure it was ready for their arrival, hopefully this evening.  
  
She joined him by the door and turned the lights off, locking the door and walked down the steps to step out onto the pavement to see a black car waiting for them with their own private driver. The driver tipped his hat and opened the door as she slid in, it wasn't until Legolas joined her did she ask, "Where are we going? " "Just a little somewhere I thought will be nice." He evasively answered, clearly not wanting to tell all just yet.  
  
It was only a short drive away and it wasn't until she realised she passed Harrods did she knew that they were obviously heading somewhere very fabulous and expensive.  
  
When they pulled up outside The Ritz, she knew she was right.  
  
"Holy...." She breathed as she stepped out onto the red carpet, he joined her and gently wrapped his arm round her waist, a smile on his lips as he watched her child-like awed expression.  
  
"This is going to cost a bomb. I should warn you now that I haven't a lot of money to pay my half here." Warned Serena, never one to let someone else pay the tab.  
  
Legolas's expression was one of shock, "I refuse to let a lady like you pay for anything at all, and in fact I heartily encourage you to order what and as much as you want. Money is of no worry for I am comfortably well off."  
  
"Sorry." Serena apologised, feeling as if she was a school girl being told off for a naughty comment. A squeeze round her waist from his arm told her he had forgotten about it and lead them into the bright, dazzling foyer where they were greeted and shown to their table, lit with candles and aligned with countless cutlery.  
  
They were handed the menu and asked if they wanted any wine to which Legolas ordered, specific to the type and year, clearly knowledgeable of wines and his particular favourites. It wasn't until she eyed the prices of the dishes did she realised how much money must Legolas must be comfortable with. An earlier attempt of ordering just a salad was shot down by one of his stern looks and a recommendation of a fish dish. She agreed and Legolas ordered.  
  
Legolas was right, the fish was heaven, it melted in her mouth and the wine was out of this world, all the mean time aware that Legolas watched her, curious at her reactions to the orgasmic desserts, the herbs of the fish, the explosion of taste from the Mediterranean tart. The way the silver fork disappeared into her sweet mouth, and how her lips closed as she chewed, the colour lipstick doing arousing things to a man's mind.  
  
Lust can be a powerful thing, it can disarm all situations, gives the most unworthy a chance to redeem themselves to a form of beauty. Need and want destroy reason and love as they were all too aware as they talked and dined. As the midnight hour drew closer and the thoughts of turning home to the bed for other reasons other than to sleep preoccupied their minds, Legolas paid the bill and suggested a walk along the river, drawing out their agony longer.  
  
"Are you cold?" He asked, he drew her closer to him, aware that her teeth were clattering.  
  
"No." she lied, he grinned and leaned forward to her ear and whispered, "Never play poker Serena, you'll only loose your shirt."  
  
She smiled, all too aware that the same thought occupied both their thoughts, that maybe they did want her shirt off, and his trousers and other items of clothing for that matter.  
  
"Come here." His husky voice coerced her to him, as he pulled her against his chest and wrapped the jacket round her, sharing both their body heat. And if by instinct, Serena looked up to see he was watching her, his eyes ever sparkling and a smile was upon his lips. He lowered his hear and arrested her at once, his fiery lips scolding her own, chasing away the cold bite of the winter December wind. His firm hands seemed to burn through her dress, searing her flesh as she pressed closer against him, wanting to savour every shed of warmth from him, he was like a wall of flesh, keeping her safe and sound, making her forget her troubles as he held her to him, his lips grinding her own, then like kisses of snowflakes trailing down her neck. She was lost and with him, she most certainly didn't care. A groan escaped her lips as his hands trailed down her back to rest on the provocative curve of her waist. She was lost to the world.  
  
"Serena is that you?" a faint voice intervened. She ignored it until Legolas pulled away, frowning as he turned to see who dared interrupt that perfect moment.  
  
She blindly looked to see a taxi pulled over and a cheery face staring out the back window. She waved and slowly Serena realised it was Sue.  
  
"I tried calling you but you weren't in. I really must be taking the paintings over to the museum for insurance tomorrow." Sue called out.  
  
"Go and join her." Legolas smiled.  
  
"What? I want you not her." She frowned as he stepped away and walked over to the taxi to speak to Sue.  
  
Serena bit her tongue and joined them to see Legolas open the door to get her in. "Just a moment." She called, he turned and closed it. "You take the taxi back with Sue, you'll be safe."  
  
"Legolas...." She moaned but a kiss pressed to her lips made her lose track of thoughts.  
  
"I'll call you." He promised, "Not good enough." She pouted, her libido doing the talking.  
  
His eyebrow quirked up as he smiled, knowing what it is she wanted he leaned close and whispered in her ear, "I shall think of you tonight as I lie in my bed alone, of the things that weren't to be till next time....perhaps?" his warm breath teased her ear as she smiled, a slow blush crept over her cheeks.  
  
"Perhaps." She replied, he nodded and indicated for her to step in the taxi.  
  
"Thank you for tonight." She thanked him, he smiled, "No problem, truth is, I enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed your company."  
  
"As have I. Oh! Tomorrow, are you doing anything?" she remembered, tugging her coat tighter around her, she looked at him standing before her, the cold wind didn't even seem to effect him.  
  
"Tomorrow? No why?" he smiled.  
  
"Would you like to come over for dinner with me and my employees? Just that I'm cooking and we're having a small party as it's our last day before Christmas." She explained, she watched his face look delighted as he nodded, "That sound good."  
  
"Come over at six, my place?" she asked, her voice board lining begging.  
  
"Six it is. I look forward to it Serena. Goodnight." He kissed her once more and opened the door to reveal a rabid looking Sue, her tongue was positively hanging out for the juicy gossip.  
  
"Bye." She smiled and slid in, the door closed and the taxi slowly pulled away, she weakly waved at Legolas who under the streetlights, smiled and waved back. God, he was too perfect.  
  
Throughout the whole taxi ride back to The Muse, Sue kept asking questions which were answered by Serena who sat, half in a daze. She tried to figure out Legolas, what made him so perfect, what were his flaws – did he have any? Serena still have a long way to travel to be with this perfect, immaculate stranger even finding out that he is too, flawed in the deepest, darkest way. Love will only be half the battle when the full story comes to light and Serena will then judge more than one matter at hands. But for the moment, this period of time is guilt-less and lust riddled, with a smidgen of desire to top it. What will turn out to be a fatale combination.  
  
"So you didn't sleep with him?" Sue asked for the umpteenth time as Serena opened her door to The Muse.  
  
"No because you somewhat prevented that." She frowned, feeling disheartened and hating Sue at this moment in time.  
  
"Did I? Oh crap. I'm sorry, I didn't know." Sue gasped but Serena waved it off, "It was for the best. Maybe we were rushing into it, maybe I was expecting too much."  
  
"What with a man like him, pwoar...." Sue grinned.  
  
"I'll leave you to get the paintings, just close the door to lock it on your way out yeah?" Serena smiled and headed upstairs. She threw herself down on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a long period of time, she could hear Sue pottering around downstairs and finally the door closed with a loud click.  
  
Darn that woman!  
  
If she hadn't intervened, Legolas would be lying next to her naked.  
  
Naked!  
  
She closed her eyes and tried her hardest to imagine what he looked like naked but somehow the image remained permently fixed at his face.  
  
Fuck!  
  
Frustrated she rolled over to ring Legolas but realised she didn't have his number.  
  
Double Fuck!  
  
She groaned and dropped her head back into the pillow, wishing she could wrap up tight against his warm, bare chest. Sleep took her, dreams came to her of sweet smiles and blues eyes.  
  
Little did she know that Sue has committed a task that will bring about the true meaning of the story. Whilst she was lying in bed, Sue has taken all the paintings to the London Museum for insurance valuation and dating, ready for sale. And somehow the painting of Legolas was one of them. Was this really a modern painting done in the style of old or did the painting have more secrets to reveal, ones that Serena will not like? 


	4. Once Upon A Christmas

Don't owe anything by the way! And just a note – I am English-not American and have made some mistake in chapters prior to this one.  
  
Anyone who said that a woman's place is in the kitchen is sorely wrong when it concerns Serena, especially when she's behind with the cooking, her clothes got red wine stains from where the bottle slipped when she poured some in the pan to make up the sauce, and frequent colourful streams of swear words kept flowing from her mouth as she darted round the kitchen in a mad frenzy. Domestic goddess she wasn't, the recipe has badly gone to the dogs and the picture in the book of what the dish was suppose to look like, quite frankly looked like a pile of steaming....  
  
"SHIT!" Serena howled as she pulled her fingers off the hot ring, she momentarily forgotten she left on and exposed. Her fingers were instantly red and blistered, pulsating painfully as she cringed. She tried to run them under a cold tap but a pile of cutlery obstructed her aim. Through the din of her curses and clatter of plates as she elbowed them out the way, she nearly didn't hear the bell ring.  
  
Sue! She did say she'd arrive early to help with the meal!  
  
"The door's open, get your butt in here now cos I had it with this shit!" Serena wailed. She heard the door open but jumped when a masculine voice exclaimed, "What on earth happened?!"  
  
huh?  
  
A large hand pulled hers away from the tap and she looked up to see the one man she hadn't hoped of seeing in her current disarrayed state.  
  
"You've burnt yourself - badly might I add?" Legolas didn't look up from her hand, his eyebrows furrowed in concern as he gently prodded the burns, provoking a loud hiss of pain and a dark look from Serena.  
  
He then held her hand under the tap for a good ten minutes till her fingers felt numb from the cold water. During this time, he silently scanned the kitchen and then noticed the stains on her dress. "Things not going to plan?"  
  
Her silence told him a lot.  
  
"Go and get changed, we've thirty minutes till they start arriving yeah? Let me see if I can rustle something up." He gently guided her to the corridor, she turned back and looked at him but he was gone, a clatter of plates told her he was attempting to move the mess she'd made. Smiling she disappeared into her bedroom, aware that he was only in the next room, the faint noises alerting her of his presence.  
  
By the time she put on a new dress and reapplied her make-up, she felt nearly human again, she entered the kitchen to see Legolas leaning against the counter, a glass of red wine in his hand and his eyes looking into hers, a smile played on his lips as she stepped in and blushed, not just of the sizzling chemistry between them but of the amount of jobs Legolas had accomplished in the time she'd been dressing.  
  
But thankfully Legolas saved her from finding words and speaking by handing her a glass of red wine, "I reattempted that recipe I believe you were doing. Hopefully it'll turn out better." His eyes regarded her with humour as she again blushed and busied herself with her wine, a strong dose of it took away an edge of nervousness.  
  
"Let's see your hand." He didn't wait for her to show him, he reached out and held hers as he looked, noting the red skin which looked thoroughly painful. For a moment nothing happened then a strange sense of calmness overcame Serena. He let go of her hand and she looked down and realised that the red skin has disappeared and left it as fine and smooth as it was before. No sense of pain lingered behind, she looked up at Legolas, "What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing." He replied, staring at her hand as if he too didn't know what had happened.  
  
At that moment Sue, Candice, Simon, Paul and Wendy entered her flat without knocking, rowdy and rambling, they stopped at the doorway to the dining room-cum-kitchen, all with the same face of curiosity and mild horror if they intruded on something. Serena and Legolas stared back, silence reigned for a few seconds then at once both Serena and Sue broke the silence.  
  
"Come in...."  
  
"We've bought wine."....  
  
Serena smiled, "Please go through to the lounge, I'll bring some glasses." The noisy rabble filed through and took up their individual seats scattered in the room. She turned back to see Legolas busying himself with the dinner and immediately she apprehended the spatula he held and waved him away.  
  
"Go, you're a guest too, you've done enough."  
  
"Serena I insist...." Legolas started but shut up when she shot him a stare that invited him to disobey her. Instead he meekly picked up the bottle of red wine and walked out, she could hear his voice asking who wants a drink to which a chorus of voices replied their various answers.  
  
"Who's he?" Candice asked, a twenty-something student and University of London who worked at The Muse for extra money. Divinely sexy with a hint of Bardot in her, Serena was envious of Candice and realised she was to be her main competitor to Legolas, who was already introducing himself next door.  
  
"Him? He is called Legolas." Serena smiled over her shoulder as she arranged the salad that was to be their starters.  
  
"Wow, he's pretty high on the fuckability rating I grant you." She giggled, and Serena smiled, "There you're right."  
  
"Call me crazy but he reminds me very much of Gabriel." Candice tilted her head thoughtfully to one side, making her head of long blonde curls tumble over her shoulder.  
  
"That's what I thought." Serena replied, slowly realising that Legolas never did explain more about the painting.  
  
"So is he staying over tonight?" She coyly asked, her smile teased her as Serena turned back and frowned, "Candice!"  
  
It wasn't long when the first course served up and the group meandered into the dining room, lit with fairy lights on the wall and candles which set a lovely dining experience. The first course which was sun blush tomato tartlet went down well and Serena was on a roll, not only was the food going down well, Legolas got on with everybody, they all listened and laughed and she discovered he had a sense of humour in him when he recited stories and experiences, his voice would fluctuate, mimicking different characters and his hands expressed half the picture. Legolas, the renown story teller.  
  
She was also aware of Candice who with sweet irony seated herself next to Legolas, she knew when a women was flirting as every woman gut feeling told her. But thankfully Legolas didn't encourage her, but remained polite and smiled.  
  
It was during the second course that the conversation truly got flowing.  
  
"Serena, tell me why haven't you got any decorations up?" Simon asked, another student but was extremely clever, Serena spent many a day discussing politics to theories of life with him, you could always guarantee an interesting conversation will start with him around....any conversation apart from the one he just brought up.  
  
"What you mean?" Serena sipped her wine, trying tactfully to avoid the conversation and delay answering.  
  
"Well it's Christmas and there isn't a inch of tinsel to be found." Simon went on, unaware of Sue's daunting look, as she was the only one who knew the full story. She answered for Serena instead, "Maybe its not worth the hassle of putting decorations up, I mean they'll only be up for a couple of days making more mess that they are worth and then you have to take them down again."  
  
"And anyway I'm not really into Christmas." Serena shrugged, throwing Sue a thankful smile.  
  
"What are you doing Christmas day?" Candice asked, looking up from her plate, her blue eyes holding hers innocently as she waited for an answer.  
  
"Nothing." Serena replied, somewhat ruffled now.  
  
"Nothing?!" Was a chorus of replies excluding Legolas and Sue who tactfully resumed their eating, ignoring the conversation.  
  
"I'm not really fussed and I'd rather stay here and enjoy myself eating chocolates and such." Serena replied, turning down charity cases of invitations to spend the day with them.  
  
"Will Legolas spend the day with you?" Candice asked, this time there was an audible silence as Serena looked up to see Candice smiling sweetly. Legolas swallowed the mouthful he was chewing and looked at Serena. "If she wants me to." He smiled.  
  
"Well that's that then, what's for dessert?" Sue banged the table, causing the cutlery to rattle and teasing about Sue's unchallenged appetite began.  
  
"Have you seen the painting downstairs?" Wendy asked, she was in her mid forties though was as youthful as Serena, with red hair tied back at the nape and a black roll neck jumper, she didn't look her age.  
  
This question was directed at Legolas who popped a strawberry into his mouth and nodded. Their dessert was a pile of fresh fruit and a tofu set with the candle burning, keeping the chocolate nice and warm. It was one bit of kitchen equipment that Serena was determined to get some use out of, resulting them to huddle together at the end of the dinning table to share. Serena was constantly aware of Legolas pressed up against her, she could feel the whole of his left side against her right, and with every movement, she couldn't fail to notice the taunt movement of his muscles as they rippled under his clothing. The tantalising smell of his skin kept assaulting her senses and whenever he turned to speak to her, she could see every little detail of his face. His eyes were deep blue and with flecks of green, his hair despite being partly pulled back, made her fingers itch to caress it's silkiness and those sculptured lips made her wish he would kiss her now.  
  
"That was the first thing I thought when I came in, 'isn't that Gabriel?'" Paul, a jovial man who wore glasses and a smile.  
  
"Gabriel?" Legolas rose an eyebrow with interest.  
  
"Yes, Serena named the painting Gabriel after the male angel of heaven who is said to be so beautiful." Paul informed him. Legolas turned back to look at Serena who blushed and smiled, "Did you hear that? He called me beautiful!"  
  
"How did you two meet?" Wendy asked.  
  
"I came into the shop and I saw Serena, we got talking and I could remember thinking how much I would like to get to know her." Legolas replied, he smiled at Serena who grinned.  
  
"What do you do Legolas?" Simon asked, reaching out for a slice of pear and stuck it on his fork before dipping it in the chocolate.  
  
"I breed horses."  
  
"Really? In London?" Simon replied, looking more interested. "No, down in Devon, I also have a cattle ranch in America but that's being looked after by friends who run it with me." Legolas explained.  
  
"What brings you to London?" Candice asked, her attention rapped on Legolas as he stabbed a strawberry and dunked it too, in chocolate.  
  
"Seeing old friends, taking in the sights a bit. I got an apartment here in Notting Hill, I frequently come up and visit."  
  
"That must cost a bit." Paul whistled.  
  
"It does but sometimes one sale of a horse can set me up for a while." Legolas smiled.  
  
"How so?" Serena asked, curious as to learning a bit more of the object of her lust.  
  
"It depends on blood, breed and build really. If they are from a line of famous race horses then I can charge quite a bit." He turned to her and replied her question.  
  
"I see." Serena smiled, the bigger picture immerging. He was in the money in a big way through a job he worked and obviously loved, it made him seem more romantic. And from Sue, Wendy and Candice's face, it appealed to them too.  
  
Once all the wine has been drunk and the conversations running to an end, the guests started leaving, it wasn't until Sue left were Legolas and Serena alone together. Strange how a dinner party has it's dark and light moments, where revelations and secrets were revealed only to be chased away by stories of mirth and humour. Serena was given a few Christmas presents from her staff and friends and left them unopened on the table, ready for Christmas day which was two days away....correction tomorrow as it is now midnight and is Christmas eve.  
  
"Well I better get going." Legolas smiled when Serena tried to stifle a yawn but failed.  
  
"Please don't go." Serena dried the last plate that Legolas insisted helping in doing the washing up.  
  
"Its late Serena, and you look as if you are about to drop off any minute." He replied, walking to the door and shrugging on his coat.  
  
"I'm not tired." She replied, bleary eyed, which Legolas didn't fail to notice. "No. but all the same, I think I'll leave now."  
  
he opened the door but turned back and smiled, "I'll be back soon, don't you worry. In the mean time Serena, have a nice Christmas." He kissed her gently and was gone, leaving her to stare out onto the landing .  
  
Alone, once again at Christmas – sweet irony wasn't it? She thought bitterly, tears threatening to flow but she sniffed them back and climbed into bed, with her dress still on, not caring to get changed.  
  
It was during that night that Legolas saw this year's first snow float down from the heavens above. He held his hand out and watched how the delicate form of ice melted away to nothing, smiling at such sweet natural beauty. He didn't want to leave Serena but he did have plans to make and he knew Serena would like them. Ah Serena, a mystery that continuously provoked him no matter what he as doing. With her around, he felt strangely more alive and regretted what he was forced to do.  
  
'Maybe it'll work out?' kept plaguing his thoughts, hopes and dreams that usually evaded him now kept rolling over him like a burst dam.  
  
When it came down to the mere fact, both elves and men suffer from love but with opposite consequences.  
  
No word could come even closer to how Serena felt that following day, waking up in the bed lone. For a woman who had her hopes up to have bedded Mr 'fuckability' as Candice so bluntly put it fell through, leaving her no only alone, depressed and horny but simply alone once more for another Christmas.  
  
It's a sorry state to see a depressed woman, how she'll be so critical of herself such as standing in front of a mirror and pick at flab which isn't there, or the shape of your face or the moustache upon your lips which you know deep down doesn't even exist.  
  
But through this anger it, it absurdly makes a woman feel better....how? it's one of life's greatest mysteries that isn't going to get solved soon.  
  
Serena spent half the morning deciding she was fat, ugly and so forth that when the bell rang she stared at it, fuming at how dare it ring in her hole of self pity!  
  
Can't the world see she's depressed?  
  
She threw open the door to come branch to face with a green Christmas tree, several long seconds of silence followed by a deep voice seemingly from the tree its self which made Serena shriek.  
  
"Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas."  
  
"What the...." She stared at the branches, currently trying to decide weather in fact if the tree was alive or how far gone depressed she was, in order to book herself in to the nearest mental hospital when a face popped out behind the tree, saving her from either thoughts or mentality.  
  
"Come on, let me in." Legolas picked up the tree and carried it into her lounge, not waiting for an answer.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, staring at Legolas, confusion at the for- front of her mind.  
  
"Come here." He held out one arm which she walked into. He draped a length of tinsel round her neck and smiled, "Merry Christmas." Before she could respond, a kiss silenced her. He broke away and with child like glee he laughed, "Come on, help me get this tree up."  
  
And for the rest of the afternoon and early evening, they both decorated Serena's apartment with tinsel, baubles, mistletoe, (which they took great relish from) and all the usual entire of Christmas. And complete with the picturesque falling snow outside in the streets, to Serena this was a Christmas come true. Not bad for a woman who was so depressed this morning?  
  
"Come on , turn the lights on!" Serena whined in a voice best suited a three year old. A audible grunt came from Legolas who was on his knees, half under the tree, trying to plug the socket in. with a click, it fell into place, lightening up the tree with a thousand diamond-esque lights which made Serena ohhed and ahhed till Legolas was next to her, trying to remove the pine needles from his hair.  
  
"It looks great." She smiled and pulled out a needle, fingering his long blonde hair which was startling white against his black turtle neck jumper.  
  
"It does, doesn't it? Just need some presents now. Could you get that bag?" he asked her, she picked up the bag by her feet to realise it was full of gifts. "What is this?"  
  
"I just got a little something." He shrugged, looking sheepishly as she rummaged around, knowing what she'll say next.  
  
"I can't, I haven't gotten you anything!"  
  
Bingo!  
  
"Now, now. I insist Serena now put them under the tree." He gave her a gentle push towards the tree to empathise his point. He turned on the fire, letting the flames dance over the coals as he watched Serena rattle and prod each gift, trying to determine what they were. Seating himself in the plush sofa, he smiled as Serena joined him, lying back against him all snugly and warm.  
  
"Can I open one now?" She asked, raising her eyes to his, sparkling with joy and humour. "Go on then...." He handed her one he reserved just right for this moment and he knew she could tell what it was before she unwrapped it.  
  
"It's a book." She grinned.  
  
"Just open it." He smiled, she did and turned the thick red leather bound book over in her hand, "The Lord of The Rings." The title rolled off her tongue.  
  
"It's a great book, you'll enjoy it just as I have." he smiled.  
  
"What's it about?" She asked, earning herself a chuckle as he shook his head, "You'll have to read it to find out."  
  
"You read it to me." She handed him the book and settled down against him. Oh Valar, so close, so....delightfully close. Her black hair tickled his chin as he inhaled her scent of lavender. A stirring deep down in side of him, rendered him breathless for that moment and it wasn't until he cleared his throat uneasily did he start reading.  
  
"A Long Expected Party...."  
  
"I'll let you start reading from The Council Of Elrond." Legolas closed the book and lifting his chin from Serena's shoulder. They were both lying out along the sofa, unaware of the time flown by.  
  
"It's good, although there's a lot of words!" Serena smiled. She lazily stretched and sluggishly rolled over so she was lying on her front against his chest, watching his face as he stared into the flames of the fire.  
  
"What?" she crossed her arms and rested her chin upon them.  
  
He looked back at her, "Nothing." He smiled. "Did you really name that painting of me Gabriel?"  
  
"I did." She smiled into her crossed arms, aware he was smiling back at her, humour in his eyes. He gently wrapped his arms round her waist and fingered her long black hair, rippled like dark water and held a golden sheen to it. She slowly pulled herself up, and moved closer to him, her face merely inches away and her lips!  
  
Those divine lips that made him go crazy with longing to claim them with his own.  
  
Her eyes smouldering as she lowered herself against him, deeply aware they were now lying shoulder to shoulder, breast to chest, thigh to thigh, soul to soul. He reached out with one hand and slowly caressed her jaw line, feeling the soft skin which intoxicated him.  
  
Not waiting for his permission, Serena kissed him, his tongue darting between her lips as he pulled her tighter to him, not getting enough of her body he so craved. Her hands slipped under his jumper, making him softly groan as her fingers roamed over the hard muscles he obtained over the long years. He wasn't heaving like terminator nor was he brawny, but he was just right.  
  
Perfect.  
  
Deciding to torture her like she had done, he gently pushed her jumper up and caressed her lower back, drawing little circles and other mark less scribbles with his fingers. He could feel her breasts harden with pleasure and her hand was now sliding lower past his navel, its destination to the more than obvious sign of arousal which made his jeans very uncomfortable for him.  
  
"Come." She whispered softly though he heard her, she slid off him and held his hand, leading him to where he presumed was the long awaited bedroom, its bed ready to accept them. He smiled when she sat on the edge of the bed, and gently pushed her back, lowering himself so he straddled her, his mouth instantly finding her neck and rendering her helpless.  
  
He felt the tug of her hands in his jumper and knew she wanted it off, he shrugged out of it in one fluid-like motion. She could see how truly perfect he was, utterly, completely perfect.  
  
Soon she was jumper-less and his warm breath was dancing on her stomach as he kissed around her naval, drawing out a long and unspeakable pleasure that was almost like pain.  
  
Then he was kissing her, his lips forcing all emotions and thoughts from her mind as her fingers found the deep indentation that was his belly button, she slowly circled it....once....twice and following the silky hair that arrowed downwards, she slipped her hand past the waist band of his jeans, under his underwear and gripped what it was she was seeking, relishing its hard strength and animal growl that emitted from his mouth.  
  
He pushed against her hand, wanting her to know what she did to him and his hands slipped under her bra, his lips sucking and teasing as she groaned. It didn't take them too long to strip each other, each relishing the sight of the other naked, touching and caressing, sucking and biting, whispering and groaning.  
  
They were there and they'll be damned if they were to be disturbed.  
  
With lust flowing heavily in his veins, he slid her under him and held her closer, letting her feel him against her, knowing what is to come next. She wrapped her legs round her waist, opening herself to him and he willingly took it.  
  
Valar knows how long he waited!  
  
With one long groan, he eased himself into her, that unspeakable tightness that gripped him just right.  
  
And there followed were a variety of rhythms, at first deep and slow, then getting faster and regular, its tempo building up, accompanied with waves of rapture, harmonised by groans of pleasure and creaking of the bed as it vibrated.  
  
Then it came slow, where he glided fluidly in and out, with no restrictions and pattern, where whispers were heard and finally it came.  
  
It came at its highest peak, a great crescendo of firm, hard beats that echoed deep, with cries and groans of uttermost pleasure. It all ended with the hardest, final beat of them all, one that pushed it's practitioners to the edge and further, to utmost glory.  
  
There that night, in that bedroom, two wayward souls found each other, though unaware they were found. Or they were even lost but in time to come, they will realise this. But this one moment will be both a blessing and a curse, though they've yet to learn why. 


	5. The Unspoken Truth

Thank you for the reviews, they encourage me very much to continue and adapt the story for your reading pleasure!  
  
As you well know now, I don't owe anything related to Tolkien work's or LOTR.  
  
The Unspoken Truth  
  
It was said that on this night thousands of years ago that the virgin Mary gave birth to her child Jesus, and if Serena was anything to go by, Mary would have blushed at the things Serena got up to with Mr Fuckabilty, who could well....generally fuck very well. Very, very well if you could get the hang of what she meant by that, but on with the actual story. Christmas day came and went without so much as a by-leave as Legolas and Serena remained shut away in the bedroom, doing....what they do best.  
  
It's a great thing lust, it eradicates all traces of time, destroys all sense of reason, all sensibilities, where only flesh holds the answer, the enigma solved in the sighs of pleasure, the whimpers of desire.  
  
Where the pace of life is replaced with throes of ecstasy.  
  
It no longer mattered if it was light or dark, just that you're not alone, if there was no air to breath, you had that kiss, if you were cold, you had the caresses that left your nerves tingling with fire.  
  
Serena's apartment remained unchecked, from the dripping of the tap, the ringing of her telephone, the Christmas presents unopened. It wasn't until Boxing day did someone stir from the bedroom and that someone was Legolas, naked with the bed sheet wrapped round his waist, hair askew (!), and smiling at some comment made by Serena trying to entice him back to bed.  
  
Searching for his mobile phone, its strange how the most innocent of things we look for often leads us further than we have thought was possible.  
  
"I left my mobile downstairs, I'll be back in a moment. Keep that bed warm." Legolas smiled as he passed the door and opened her apartment door, he carefully thread down the stairs, avoiding tripping over the sheet which was tucked round his waist and wrapped itself round his long legs.  
  
He was vaguely aware of the chill in the café as its radiators been turned off for the Christmas season. Snow had piled up over the window and he could see it was snowing outside. He looked on the counter to see his jacket he had thrown there several days prior and grabbed it. Flipping it open he saw he had three missed phone calls, all from different numbers and a few text messages. Looking up, he realised that where the painting of him should be, was empty. The bare wall smiling back at him as he blinked.  
  
"Serena?" he yelled, his eyes fixated to the spot where the missing painting should be. Maybe Serena taken it down over the holidays to not entice burglars to break in.  
  
"Yeah?" was her faint reply.  
  
"Where's my painting?" he yelled back.  
  
"Which one?" Serena's voice grew louder as she came down the stairs, wrapped in a nightgown, she too was in no better state than he was, especially with smudge make-up adding to the effect.  
  
"Gabriel." He gestured helplessly at the wall. Serena looked to see the empty space then replied, "Sue taken the paintings into the museum for valuation and dating."  
  
"Shit!" Legolas hissed as he pushed his way past her and rushed up the stairs, nearly landing on his backside when he slid on the sheet. Throwing it aside, he hurriedly got dress, aware of Serena watching him with surprise and worry.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"That painting! We need to get it back!" He snapped, no longer in a good mood.  
  
Fool!  
  
He should have paid more attention to Sue!  
  
"Why? Everything is closed. Can't it wait?" Serena flopped on the bed exasperated at Legolas sudden change in behaviour.  
  
"No! I reported that painting stolen, if they find out, you will get arrested and they'll close your business down." Legolas snapped, for a moment she stared at him, words registering in her mind then she gasped. Flying across the room she threw on some clothes and turned to Legolas.  
  
"Shit! Why didn't you say?"  
  
"I didn't think the painting will be leaving to the museum!" Legolas pulled his boots on, panic invading all his senses and for once, he was helpless.  
  
"I'll ring them though I don't think anyone will be in Boxing day, we'll think of some thing." Serena grabbed the phone and dialled in the number to the arts office within the Museum, to a man called Tam Chapman, a curator who knew her father.  
  
She nearly dropped the phone when his voice answered after the third ring.  
  
"Serena! Recognised your number. What can I do for you?" his voice breathless and excited, Serena swallowed the lump of fear that suddenly formed in her throat, she looked at Legolas who mouthed 'well?'.  
  
"Hey Tam, about my paintings, have you started on them?"  
  
"Yes, yes I have! I made a great discovery Serena, you must come down and see this!" Serena's eyes widened and Legolas groaned, hearing his voice on the phone.  
  
"Meet me at the backdoor and I'll show you. It's a great discovery!" the man babbled on, Serena felt her stomach spiral floor wards as she slumped against the wall.  
  
"See you in ten." Tam said then he hung up, Serena limply drop the phone in its cradle, watching Legolas massage his brows which were furrowed with worry.  
  
"He wants us down there." She mumbled, grabbing a coat and pulling it on.  
  
"No! let see him tomorrow." He grabbed her arm, almost pleading, his eyes now were worried as she shrugged him off, "You wanted to get that painting! No, he's expecting us. Come, we'll go in my car." She open the door and lead Legolas out into the cold, blustery streets where the wind assaulted them with its snow.  
  
She lead him to her red ford Fiesta, and scraped the snow off the windscreen, ignoring Legolas's mutterings and cursing. For some reason he was taking this worst than she was, its not as if he'll be crushed and destroyed.  
  
Its her business on the line not his and for a moment she saw Legolas in a new light. He looked at her, seeing the set determination in her face and realised, no way could he talk her out of this.  
  
He had to ride this out with her, despite what the consequences are.  
  
The car ride was silent, interrupted by the squeak of the window wipers as they protested loudly to scraping the snow which gathered on their window as she pulled up outside the museum. She lead Legolas round the back and saw Tam with a cigarette dropping from the corner of his mouth, he waved them in excitedly and didn't waste time leading them to his office filled with various equipments and paintings.  
  
"I wouldn't normally come in on Boxing day but this painting is so amazing I had to come in and double check it all over again." He lead them to a table where he showed them the painting of Legolas dismantled out of its frame.  
  
"Read the back." He turned it over and pointed excitedly to some writing scrawled on the back of the canvas.  
  
Serena took the magnifying glass from Tam and leant over and held it up to her eye, slowly reading the italic writing.  
  
"It's in Italian." She shook her head.  
  
"Here's the translation, though I don't know what Legolas means, I assume it's the name of the subject he painted." Tam explained, pointing to the one word which stuck out clearly.  
  
"Legolas, my humble thanks for being my patron and my source of inspiration. May my works be immortalised inspired by your muse and grace. your servant, Michelangelo." Serena read. She turned to Tam, "Michelangelo?"  
  
"The one and only. Carbon dating tells us that this painting is not even nineteenth century which is what Sue suspected, it was painted in 1560, eight year before his death. I know this cos he even dated it."  
  
You're telling me this is a painting by Michelangelo David?" Serena gasped, not taking a word in.  
  
"Yep, I even found a thumb print where he smudged some paints, I cross- referenced these in the computer to find a match and Michelangelo came up. Everything is telling me this is a piece of work by the legend himself. Do you know, this is a fine specimen of his work, nothing to this extent and beauty exist due to corrosion and age. This is a priceless piece of work!" Tam smiled, "And that's not just it. I found something's out regarding the subject himself." He turned the painting over and pointed to the collar of the subject, "There, around his neck."  
  
Serena looked closer and saw he was wearing a chain with a small ring suspended from it.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, still taking all this in.  
  
"This ring here, I've seen this before. Here's the twist. A writer by the name Tolkien writes stories concerning elves, hobbits and the one ring. You might know it...."  
  
"The Lord of The Rings." Serena breathed.  
  
"Correct, in some of his research for the story and indeed many others, he did drawings with annotations on the objects and its meanings. This ring apparently belonged to the King Aragon of Gondor, it was the only evidence of his heritance according to the story. I even got a copy of Tolkien's drawing here as we got them on display." Tam laid the photocopy of the drawing of the ring and Serena saw even in the painting, the similarities were the same. The ring was fashioned in the form of twin serpents , with some form of jewel in their eyes, their heads meeting beneath golden flowers which one devours and the other upholds.  
  
"The ring of Barahir, according to Tolkien." Tam smiled, "But how can an artist who was alive in the sixteenth century paint a subject from the works of Tolkien who died not so long ago?" the silent question hung heavy, Serena stared at the man who so resembled Legolas and noticed another fact, although the painting is face on, she could see the ears partly.  
  
"He got pointed ears." Serena pointed to the painted, Tam leant closer and nodded, "You're right, a trademark sign that the subject is elven. This painting is getting weirder. Good thing I've read Tolkien's stories huh?"  
  
Gabriel stared back at her, the faint smile on his lips seem to taunt her, of those silent questions. She heard something stir behind her and realised that Legolas was with her, being unusually quiet.  
  
Turning she look at the man who seem to shrink against the wall, trying to disappear, his face was contorted with worry and his eyes stared at Serena, afraid of what'll happen next.  
  
"Legolas?" Serena whispered, "What's going on?"  
  
Tam turned as well and smiled, "Bloody heck mate! You look just like that fella in that painting!"  
  
Legolas said nothing, he didn't even seem to acknowledge hearing him, his eyes fixed on Serena who leant against the table, sick with confusion.  
  
"This painting is of you, you admitted that but...." Serena shook her head.  
  
"What?" Tam interrupted, looking from Serena and Legolas repeatedly that it must have gave the man motion sickness.  
  
"What's going on?" Serena voice shook, she wanted to scream, she wanted to hit Legolas till he told her what was going on.  
  
The standoff continued for a few minutes, with only Tam moving as he shifted uneasily. Little was he aware of the great outcome of this event. Its at that moment that even immortals have mortal moments and judging from Legolas's next actions, this made him almost human. Forgetting the blood of the elven warrior, forgetting the pride and arrogance to deter almost every situation away from him, he wanted to run.  
  
And run he did.  
  
Not before grabbing Serena by her arm and the painting.  
  
Legolas the immortal elf who dared not even compared himself with the frail race of men, was human. And he didn't like it.  
  
"Legolas let go of me!" Serena tried to jerk her arm out of his grasp but she almost fell over instead when he shoved her into her car. "What's fucking going on?!" she screamed, anger brewing dangerously as she started beeping the car horn in hope of someone walking past. But it was Boxing day and the British nation was at home with the family, watching television. And she was stuck in the car with a lunatic, not a clue of what's going on and what'll happen now.  
  
Legolas got in the driver's seat and fumbled with the car keys before finding the one which roared the engine into life. He pulled away with a screech and dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out his mobile. Flipping it open he dialled a number.  
  
Looking at Serena who had her body fixed to the door, ready in the act of jumping out he almost jumped when a voice abruptly answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Elrond, its me. Our cover been blown. I'm on my way. I'll need you to escort me and Serena." Legolas panted, Serena's voice suddenly cut in as she started screaming and banging the door.  
  
"Valar! You got the painting?" Elrond exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, affirmative. I'm near Paddington station. Hurry." He switched his mobile off as Serena turned her attention to kicking the window screen with her feet.  
  
"Serena stop it!" he yelled, trying to grab her feet as well as drive but his steering was momentarily swayed and they both realised to their sick horror they were heading towards a lamp post.  
  
"Noooo!" Serena's screams were the last sounds that Legolas heard as he tried to avoid the collision but the sickly crunch of the bonnet wrapping itself round the slender post's column told him it was too late. Darkness came over him swiftly, thick and heavy like he was in those dark caves of Moria all over again. 


	6. The Awakening Of the Lioness

As you well know – I owe nothing of Tolkien's work or the characters.  
  
AN – Blindgardian – I wrote him in just for you, was going to have another character but felt with your suggestion and persistent urging maybe your idea was better!  
  
:Sayanna The Rover – Boxing day is a national bank holiday in the UK where it's the day after Christmas day where we generally stuff our faces, hang out with loved ones and watch telly and so forth – just a lazy day really!  
  
Meself – interested in the book, looking to get it now!  
  
Thank you for your reviews, glad to know people are enjoying the story. Just a bit worried that this chapter is a bit OTT, a bit much, a bit overdone?  
  
Doesn't flow right?  
  
Let me know as I had another version of this chapter in mind but with less of a twist or adventure to it. Thanks!  
  
The Awakening of the Lioness  
  
In the times you are unconscious, what do you dream about? Do you actually dream? Are you aware of what's happening around you? And more importantly, are you aware that you're unconscious?  
  
Yes the world still spins, the sun still rise as well as the moon and its stars, but what's a year to a person shut off from the world? Seconds? Minutes? Or is it like a slumber? Where the minute you close your eyes is the minute you awake.  
  
For it was almost a year that Serena awoken from her deep slumber, almost a year since that accident and its terrible consequences. And that almost year has taken its consequence not only on her mind but her soul. Memories hazy, light's a sharp pain and the prospect of living day to day shakes the waked to their very core.  
  
Serena awoken alone in a ward, surrounding her were many lifeless bodies and for one crazy moment she thought she was in a morgue. She turned in her bed to see a heart monitor dutifully beeping her pulse, disorientated and groggy, she looked around and screamed. That was how she was reborn into the world, hysteria settling in, nausea rising and panic taking over. She didn't see the nurses run in, nor feel them force her back down on the bed or the sharp twinge of the needle as it slid into her veins and released its cool, velvety heaven which rendered her helpless.  
  
"Where am I?" She called out.  
  
"You are at a hospital, you've been unconscious for a long time."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Too long."  
  
"Who are you?" Serena groaned as she forced open her eyes to see a nurse leaning over her with a smile pasted on her lips.  
  
"I'm Maria, you take it easy." She tucked her in the bed and cooed over her.  
  
"How long have I been out for?" Serena kept her eyes open, despite the light which made her pupils protest.  
  
"I do not know exactly, we taken you in last December."  
  
"What month is it?" Serena slowly sat up, ignoring Maria's protests that she lay back down.  
  
"It's early December, 2003. you've been out for almost a year." Maria watched Serena as she took in this information.  
  
"What's your name?" Maria moved on, she surveyed the woman lying in bed numb from the prospect of her revelations.  
  
"I don't know." Serena replied, tears rose in her eyes as she griped the bed sheets, "I don't know!" She wailed.  
  
It was later in the week that Maria gave Serena one item of her personal belongings that came in with her. A thick red book. She laid it in Serena's hand and smiled, "This belongs to you." Serena first caressed the leather cover then read the spine, "The Lord of The Rings." She breathed, she slowly opened the first page and began to read, "A Long Expected Party." It came to Serena as she laid in her ward in her dreams. Memories. Of a sweet voice, a masculine face, of desire. She remembered a Christmas unlike any other, a love like any other and all ruined for a painting with her un-named lover's face in it. And always her dreams ended with her waking as she saw a car loom up towards the lamppost, the sickly crunch as she slammed full force through the windscreen. Panting she'll turn to the book and read till she reached the page that left her blood running cold. His name. For the first time ever, she knew. She remembered. It hit her full force and anger was now her fuel.  
  
Revenge.  
  
It was coming to those who deserved it.  
  
She'll find him.  
  
Only this time she'll finish him.  
  
Not love him.  
  
We all have said things at a time of red blooded anger, and Serena's words are no different – though she would like to think she'll carry out her self- designated task.  
  
Mortals have that ability to somewhat cool their most extreme anger before delving headfirst in an act called revenge. But in order to find her answers, first she must seek her quarry.  
  
This was a hard time to Serena, days after remembering the incident that put her there, nameless and loveless in the hospital. She signed herself out with a muddled collection of memories. Where she lived, the place handed down to her via inheritance has now been closed and her friends left. She now had a scar running from her hairline down to the corner of her left eye, where she caught most of the impact when she smashed through the windscreen , colliding with the lamppost and hitting the pavement. From the doctors report, she found she suffered multiple injuries included three broken ribs, numerous factures, severe bleeding of the head, two missing teeth, a punctured lung and severe whiplash. Despite the pain which still burgeoned her after her year long sleep, she was never better.  
  
With no where to go and her only belongings are the clothes donated by Maria, the red book that came in with her and the doctors report, she booked herself into the nearest travel lodge and laid herself down on the bed.  
  
Like a lioness, she needed to smell that faint smell that was her quarry, not regarding how old that track may be.  
  
"Elrond, its me. Our cover been blown. I'm on my way. I'll need you to escort me and Serena." A voice echoed as she screamed, her feet thudding repeatedly against the glass window as she kicked with all her might, tears stinging her eyes as she screamed once again, leaving her lungs sore and legs weak. He looked at her, wide blue eyes that made her lost with awe, but these were filled with pain and regret. His hand tried to reach out but the car disintegrated around them, all she could see was blood as the glass cut her face as she flew, a long scream piercing the darkness.  
  
"Arghh!" Serena jerked upright, panting and sticky with sweat. Her green eyes taking in the dark, unlit room and she knew it was a bad dream.  
  
She rose from the bed still in her clothes and went to wash her face, hoping the cold water will take the last trace of those dreams away, down that dark vortex of a plughole. The sickly yellow light of the bathroom only empathised those dark circles beneath her tired eyes despite playing the role of sleeping beauty for the past year.  
  
Then it came upon her, a faint whisper then it thudded in her head as she made her first discovery. "Elrond."  
  
Legolas was after a man or rather an elf named Elrond. But where can she find him?  
  
She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as she allowed herself to emerge into that nightmare, reluctantly remembering all those pains. His voice then came to her through those heavy cobwebs. "I'm near Paddington Station."  
  
She smiled, the lioness has caught her first whiff of the scent.  
  
It was ten to eleven, it was a heavy blizzard that left her numb to the cold and she stood there in a demin jacket.  
  
Fool!  
  
Teeth clattering as she wrapped her arms round her body in a pathetic attempt to warm herself up, she walked over to the station and stared at the steps leading down to the trains which waited below. Around her were the last of the passengers as the scurried away to their warm homes with happy families as Serena was faced at the prospect that maybe this wasn't a good idea.  
  
Then a figured loomed out the blizzard and knocked into her heavily, causing her to fall upon the pavement, adding another bruise to her already battle sore body.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" The voice apologised, from its deepness and the large hand that pulled her back to her feet, she could easily tell it was a man.  
  
"No worries." She straightened up, looking up she was greeted by him....in a few blinks she slowly realised that it wasn't Legolas as this man has larger lips which were smiling at her, his eyes were almost silver and his long blonde hair was nearly gold rather than ivory. This man would make a good-looking elf.  
  
"Thought you were someone I knew." She blushed as she turned her jacket collar up, the man smiled then bowed his head, "Believe me miss, if I was a friend of yours, I wouldn't forget your face."  
  
"Thank you." Serena smiled.  
  
"You ok?" he looked at her, she nodded then he smiled, "I apologise once again. Take care little miss." He turned and started to walk away when she looked at his features once again. Damn, that man would make a good- looking elf....hang on!  
  
His pointed ears, despite being hidden by his hair, the offending tips pointed put and she knew she made a vital discovery.  
  
"You! Stop!" she loudly ordered, the man did so and turned, sheepishly he smiled, "Did I not apologise enough?"  
  
"You. You're an elf." She said as she drew up to him, she saw his smile disappearing as he surveyed her, "What are you on about?"  
  
"Your ears. Don't deny it, I need you to take me to an elf named Elrond." She told him but his hand clapped over her mouth as he urgently whispered into her ear, "Don't let your loose tongue flap out our lord's name out like that. There are many ears listening and many eyes watching. We cant be too careful."  
  
She tried to jerk herself away from his grasp but his hands just tightened as he growled, "I'll take you to him but do what I say. Don't give me away."  
  
Her eyes looked around the small crowd spilling out from the station.  
  
"We are being watched." He added, he didn't need to say it, she could feel whoever's eyes burning into her skin.  
  
He gently tugged her into walking alongside him, silently they walked up some alleyways, leading deeper into London, away from the streetlights. They could hear the footsteps of those who were following getting closer and closer till it felt that they were almost breathing down her neck.  
  
With out any warning, the elf turned and pulled out a sword and yelled into the darkness which pressed heavily upon their souls, "I am the elf named Glorfindel, come out and face your deaths, for none will escape me." Serena eyed the alleyway uneasily, just as she was about to reprimand the elf for being too over cautious she heard running then two figures loomed out the darkness, a man in a business suit with a regimental haircut and a young teenaged girl with heavily darkened eyes and red hair. They eyed the elf for a moment then spoke to him in a low growl, the elf simply replied as he gripped his sword tighter and without warning the two humans simply lunged at him. With a few short blows, Serena watched at they crumpled to the floor, slick with black tar-like blood and then disappeared in flames.  
  
"Orcs." The elf simply said as he wiped clean his sword, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Glorfindel." He sheathed his sword and guided Serena down the alleyway, not waiting for a reply. He sharply turned and walked up to a derelict building and stepped through the door, muttering he ran his fingers along the floorboards till he found what he was looking for and pulled open a trapdoor.  
  
He gestured that Serena should go down first and she did, half expecting it to be dark but a single flame torch lit the narrow corridor that led to a heavy looking, wooden door, elaborately carved with vinery, foliage and fauna.  
  
She looked at Glorfindel who only smirked and pushed open the door to reveal a large well lit hall, with silk banners hanging between many slender, well carved columns and beautiful flowers grew with unmatched scents in all the world. She could hear the faint rushing of water and silver light bathed the marble floor where she looked to see that where the walls of this hall should be were replaced with a breathtaking view. The elves were occupying vast caverns of caves, where another world grew, lit by some unearthly, beautiful silver like, rather like the moon on the top surface where men walked.  
  
Singing caught her eyes and she knew that even Tolkien's avid description of their voices couldn't even come close to matching the indescribable sound that made her soul dance and sing with joy.  
  
"This is beautiful!" she exclaimed as she struggled to take in such beautiful sights.  
  
"Come, Elrond awaits you." Glorfindel shrugged out of his coat and slumped it over a chair and lead her upwards to a void well carved out by nature and beautifully lit, it was rather like a house, lined with many books, processions and pictures. There she saw the elf who must be Elrond. Timeless was his face as he surveyed her with his deep silver eyes.  
  
"Who is this person you bring to me Glorfindel?" his voice softly enquired as he gestured to Serena to seat herself. She sank down in the comfortable chair and watched the elven lord look from Serena to Glorfindel and back again.  
  
"Well, I didn't get her name..." Glorfindel cast an inquiring eye over Serena who simply replied for him, "I'm Serena."  
  
She saw Elrond's eyes darken as he slowly realised who she was and the danger she brought with her.  
  
"And I want answers." She sat back in the chair, watching Elrond as he leaned against his desk, his eyes never leaving hers as his mind raced with so many thoughts. 


	7. To Find My Quarry

I owe nothing to do with Tolkien's work or LOTR  
  
A/N – Steadfast is a fictional place – it doesn't exist. Just for the record.  
  
To Find My Quarry  
  
It was there that Elrond realised his first mistake, the first one in many years. He shouldn't have underestimated Serena. She should have been dealt with a year ago. Ok, maybe that was harsh, it wasn't her fault she was caught up in a mess that didn't concern her. The elder frowned, he had a lot of explaining to do and he wasn't sure Serena would be capable of handling it. For the first time in a long time, Elrond looked at Serena's eyes and saw the determination she held within them. He wondered when was the last time he witnessed such a strong, visible emotion. His soul jerked when he realised it was in Estel had he seen something similar. Aragon face, void of emotion but his eyes told him of every word. He lost himself in Serena's eyes then snapped out of it when Glorfindel spoke.  
  
"What answers you seek, you wont find them here."  
  
"I wont leave until I hear what has happened to me." Serena challenged the living legend as Glorfindel simply withdrew his sword and lazily dropped it on the table, not caring if the mortal woman perceived it as a threat. She didn't, rather she saw it as a challenge.  
  
"And I don't think you hold my answers." She turned and looked at the elf named Elrond.  
  
"Glorfindel, leave us." Elrond waved his hand, it wasn't until the door closed did he restart talking. "You may not like what I'm to tell you but please, hear my words with an open mind."  
  
She didn't object.  
  
He carried on, "You obtained a picture of Legolas that was painted by the hand of a great mortal artist. You are unaware of the situations our kind have been under for the last countless years. We are not some fairy tale characters arisen in the book of Tolkien. We are real and so is the threat that plagues us. You are aware of Sauron?"  
  
"I am and of the story itself concerning the ring." Serena replied.  
  
"Then I will not explain how we have fought and battled against the dark lord. we defeated him, yes. But time can do things. Sauron like before has arisen, his spirit festered with defeat. Twice he had attempted to rise and twice he had fallen. But now he had grown stronger. He is embodied again. Flesh clad him not his armour and powers arm him not his sword. His armies has evolved. Whereas before they were limited in strength, powers and appearances. Now even our most finely tuned warriors has the difficulty of telling an orc apart from a human. Orcs have taken on human appearances to blend, to hunt and to watch. They are everywhere and we must eradicate all traces that we still exist."  
  
"Why do you not fight?" Serena asked, "You defeated him twice before."  
  
"Yes with the aid of men and when our numbers were larger. Over time we have decreased in population, our breeding rates are slower and longer than that of humans. Twice before we aided men against the fight of Sauron but now, this realm of men have moved on. Forgotten are the great deeds done so many years ago, forgotten are the elves and forgotten is the ring which is destroyed. We cannot ask them to believe in something they grew up to regard as a story tale, they are afraid, they will lash out against something they don't understand."  
  
"They will endanger you before helping you." Serena nodded. "Why not give them a chance? I'm human yet I believe."  
  
"You were thrown into it, you were forced to believe. You witness many things yet you have much to learn. You were a risk to us and one we tried to erase but failed."  
  
"What happened that day?" Serena whispered, Elrond pulled up a chair and sat opposite her, "I'm sorry. Legolas made a mess of things, he shouldn't have ran like that from the museum. Your friend Tam reported you kidnapped and Legolas, an art thief and your kidnapper. After you crashed, both of you received serious injuries. We couldn't take you with us as you endangered our race so we handed you over to the hospital, aware that with the injuries you received, you may never remember what had happened."  
  
"What happened to Legolas?"  
  
"Legolas healed fined, he was a hunted man, the authorities were looking for him so he couldn't venture to the surface. We sent him somewhere to lie low."  
  
"What of the painting?"  
  
Elrond smiled. "The painting is here and safe."  
  
"What of my life? You cannot replace it. My business has gone as so has my friends who think me dead."  
  
"I regret what we had to do, please don't be angry at Legolas, he was under my orders."  
  
"He was under your orders when he slept with me?" Serena snapped, Elrond grimaced, "Sweet Eru...I had thought something has happened to you both. He wouldn't let you go. Kept begging me..."  
  
"Where is he?" Serena slowly stood up.  
  
"Safe, that is all you need to know." Elrond walked around his table, clearly not interested on telling her anymore.  
  
"I will find him, with or without your help." Serena balled her fists and stared at the elf who sighed.  
  
"Alright, I'll tell you but you must remember....do not hold hope that he'll pick up from where you left him." Elrond gave in.  
  
Which is where Serena found herself hours later, on a train heading to Devon. Elrond had made her memorise the locations she was looking for as he refused to write it down just in case it gotten into the wrong hands. Apparently Legolas was running a very successful horse business, which made her smile. She could remember fragments of a conversation where he was explaining the various breeds and their values. As suburbia departed and the train trundled into the lush lands of the southwest, where the bright sun shines, unclouded by pollution, buildings and smog in all its glory. The wind rippling the emerald green grass and the newly spun golden wheat like ripples on a lake.  
  
And for once, Serena felt at peace. Its amazing what the potential of fresh air and unruly, beautiful landscape can do for a troubled soul. It seems that the land was pouring back strength and happiness into the weary traveller as she stared out the window. The way a mortal is in two minds of one situation.  
  
Should she go?  
  
Should she not?  
  
How far has Serena came? Where did her journey started? Who cares? She's on it now for all it mattered and as much she regretted how things has turned out, it given her a chance.  
  
A chance to live a little.  
  
And live a little she will.  
  
Serena stared at the platform sign.  
  
Steadfast.  
  
A small remote village near the city of Plymouth. Too small to be even credited on the map, according to Elrond. She looked around and saw a payphone. She'll need a taxi. Walking up to it, she dropped a ten pence coin in the slot and dialled a number from a sign nearby.  
  
"Hello, is that Ridley's Taxis?" she asked when a voice answered.  
  
"Yes." Was the bored reply.  
  
"I need a taxi from the Steadfast station to Leonas stables...."Serena informed but was interrupted by a man with sandy hair, who smiled politely. She recognised him as being the only other passenger who disembarked at the stop.  
  
"You wanting a ride to Leonas Stables?" he asked.  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"I'm heading that way if you want a ride?" he smiled. Serena simply hung up on the bored voice and smiled. "Would you? That'll be great!"  
  
"The name's Sam, Sam Jefferson. I'm a stable hand there. You inquiring about the stable hand job?" he cocked his head as he lead her to a jeep that was parked in the car park.  
  
A plan started forming in Serena's head and she nodded, "I am. Have a bit of experience involving horses but looking to improve with a bit of teaching."  
  
Which was the truth, she use to ride when she was younger – a long time ago. Maybe by getting a job there, she could learn something about the elf from a safe distance.  
  
"Good, I think you do just fine. I'm also the guy who looks for employees. You're hired." He held out his hand with a grin.  
  
Serena shook it, "Sounds great to me boss."  
  
Sam drove the jeep up a hill, his consistent chatter didn't allow Serena a chance to think as she formulated responses to Sam numerous questions and jokes.  
  
He was in the midst of telling her how many horses there are when the jeep rounded a corner and Serena could see her location for the first time.  
  
In the cool winter sunshine, there was a hug mansion with a guest wing protruding from the side of it, partly covered in ivy. Constructed from local grey stone, it held regal look to it and the large cobbled stable yard only added to its impressiveness what with a marble fountain and shingle built stables, each with its wooden doors.  
  
The acreage of the stables were huge, stretching far off into the distance, all with paddocks and horses grazing. She could make out some riders as they cantered across a field at full speed, she then saw in a nearby paddock a dappled mare with a gangly legged foal which prompted her to awe over the tiny baby.  
  
"Great place isn't it?" Sam smiled, Serena grinned, "Sure is."  
  
They pulled up into the yard and climbed out, "Follow me, I'll allocate you a room then show you around." Sam instructed, he helped her with her bag and opened the back door of the large mansion and lead her in through a huge kitchen where a large table was situated by the fire with long benches either side. A cook looked up from the Agar and smiled at the newcomer. He lead her up the first flight of stairs and down a long corridor till he reach one.  
  
"This is your room, number sixteen. Has an en-suit bathroom and double bed. Should be very comfortable for you. He dropped her bag in and watched Serena glance around the room, "Very nice." She smiled as she tested the bed.  
  
"Come, let me introduce you to people." Sam held the door open and lead her back the way they've come. "This is Cookie the cook, she prepares all the meals for us, Cookie this is Serena. She's our new stable hand."  
  
After a brief introduction, Sam lead her to the courtyard and across to a renovated barn which served as their offices, store rooms, lounge and mud room. Leading her into an office, Serena saw a rather large woman with a blue sweater adorned with a pony smiling back at her. With unruly blonde hair and a dimply smile, she had a motherly air to her and Serena instantly relaxed.  
  
"This is Tricia, she's the stable officer, if you have any problems you see her. I'll leave you with her and shall see you at dinner time. Nice to have you on board." Sam smiled and closed the door.  
  
"Sit down...?" Tricia indicated to a chair.  
  
"Serena." Serena smiled and complied. She seated herself as Tricia smiled. "We just need you to fill in some paper work for us then I'll show you around."  
  
As Tricia explained about the procedures and the papers involved, Serena filled in the paper work. With that done, Tricia explained the job, she was to have accommodation here, her job gave covered the rents and gave her an addition £500 a month wage packet. Breakfast is at five till seven, lunch at twelve and dinner was at six. Winter was their hardest months because as well as horses, they also have three hundred cows in nearby fields, by spring they'll be sold.  
  
She'll be allocated several stalls and her responsibility was to feed, groom, exercise and generally look after those horses. Also she'll complete other jobs around the stables. There was a Christmas party coming next week where all forty-two employees were invited.  
  
Tricia lead her out into the stables and showed her around, introducing people as she went. Picking up a clipboard from a tack room, she lead her down the rows of stalls, all equipped with lighting, heating and water.  
  
"Stalls Two to seven are yours, that is Misty, Lovage, Snip, William the old softy, Chinco and Arod. You've got an important job here. Arod is the boss's horse. He's Legolas, you'll see him around from time to time, he cherishes this horse so make lots of effort with this beauty. He's a young horse, just been broken this year." Tricia patted the white horse's muzzle but Serena's attention was fixed on the one word.  
  
Legolas.  
  
This was Legolas's horse.  
  
A loud honk of a car horn interrupted the peace and Tricia frowned, she walked out and tutted at the sight. A black Porsche was beeping it's horn at some young woman who was leading a horse across the drive, looking closer Serena could see a blonde hair woman drumming her fingernails on the steering wheel.  
  
Who was she?  
  
"That is Anarwen, the pain of the palace." Tricia frowned, "She's Legolas's girlfriend, fiancé....whatever. There always some argument going on between the two. Look here he comes now..." The door which lead to the kitchen swung open to reveal....him.  
  
Legolas as she pretty much saw him the first time, clad in jeans and a black jumper.  
  
He stepped out and stalked over to the car, soothing the horse then placing a hand on the woman's shoulder, Anarwen so rudely beeped at. The woman stepped out and Serena was in no doubt she too was an elf, due to her beauty, height, build....everything.  
  
Legolas was arguing with her, gesturing from the car to the woman and the startled horse which tugged at his reigns with annoyance. But what ever was said, Anarwen wasn't hearing it, and proclaimed the conversation was over with a slam of the car door, a rude gesture at the woman and a snarl at Legolas who rolled his eyes.  
  
This was Legolas's woman?  
  
Serena smiled.  
  
"Rude isn't she? You just be careful round her, any problems, call for me." Tricia smiled. Serena watched Legolas raked his hair with his hand then stepped back inside the mansion. He was here and she was so close to him. So close and he didn't know it.  
  
The Lioness watched her quarry with satisfaction. Satisfaction that the hunt was drawing to a close, the search was over and the prey was unaware it has been cornered. Eyes locked and muscles taunt as she got ready to pouch. Serena was ready, nervous yes but ready. She had her answers from Elrond now she wanted answers from Legolas.  
  
Why did he go beyond his duty and slept with her?  
  
The notions of killing him in a crazed induced anger has faded to leave behind a cool façade. She was now in control and seeing him after an absence of a year has made her memories of him more potent, more powerful, more raw. Desire to hold him as he quivered above her in bed was pulsating in her veins so loudly that it echoed in her ears. Her lips parted and breathing grew heavier as she remembered those kisses that promised her so much. This Anarwen was little threat, he was hers. She was planning her battle tactics, learning the terrains in which she had to fight in, what worked for and against her. Her strengths and weaknesses, as well as Legolas's. weapons she had as well as her ammunition. The battle was set, all she had to do was make the first move.  
  
And Serena will not make the first move just yet, she was perfectly happy with watching him from afar. At dinner when he came in momentarily to grab a can of beer and joked with some guys, she was watching him, when he walked out and took Arod for a gallop, she watched him from the window. When he stepped out the laundry room with his washing, she watched him from the lounge. And she learnt the first powers of the elves that was the inability to age. He hasn't changed. The one thing in her life that hasn't changed.  
  
And Legolas will learn that there is nothing in the world more powerful than a woman hunting down what she wants.  
  
The battle was to commence....and victory will be sweet to the victor....whoever that'll be. 


	8. Return To Innocence

Hey guys tanks for the reviews and the comments!  
  
White roses for me – thank you for your comments and I have taken these on board, hopefully in this chapter we'll see Serena's emotions coming into play as she realise she put more than she bargained for on the line – have to admit maybe I should have thought more into the emotions rather than trying to continue with the story at full pace. And any suggestions on how to get the story looked over by someone else?  
  
Please if any of you got any suggestions, facts, comments or complaints – let me know – they'll be considered!  
  
As usual – don't owe anything to do with Tolkien or LOTR  
  
Return To Innocence  
  
Five o'clock the following morning after Serena has arrived at Leonas stables. The alarm went off shrilling in her ears till she turned it off, its echoes pounding her ear drums as she pull on her clothes and opened the curtains. It has been a frosty night, the grass laid white with ice and icicles hung from windows and ledges. The room had a very definite chill to it and made Serena stamp her feet as she opened her sock draw to pull out a pair of thick, toasty socks. After pulling on her boots and drawing a comb through her hair, she quickly went downstairs and headed into the kitchen which was still quiet at this time of the morning. Cookie smiled and handed her a mug of coffee and some toast with scrambled eggs.  
  
After swallowing the last of the coffee, Serena pulled on her gloves from her pocket and headed outside. The air stun her face as she exhaled, her breath forming a white cloud, its spectre like fingers curling towards her. Heading to the stables and turning the lights on, she walked over to Arod's stall but to see him missing.  
  
Legolas was up.  
  
After feeding the horses, she led the Palomino stallion called Chinco, and reigned him up. Leading him outside, she climbed up into the saddle and urged him forward. The horse's gait was frisky after being cooped up all night and was keen to be given the reign. She followed a track which she had been told surrounded the paddocks to the north of the mansion. For a long period of time, she and the horse roamed free in the dark dawn of that day, the sun slowly rising then lit the countryside with its rays, causing the frost to melt.  
  
It was when she headed back to the stables did she see another rider urging a white horse to ride with all his power. They thundered down the paddock and flew effortlessly over a jump. Serena gasped, this rider was exceptional and upon seeing his blonde hair flying out behind him, she knew it was Legolas.  
  
Not stopping she urged Chinco to trot past and turned into the stables. She dismounted and unbridled the horse, leading him into his stall with some oats in a bucket, she started grooming him.  
  
She heard the unmistakable sound of another horse trotting into the stables and the sounds of a man whispering in a strangely, seductive language that Serena couldn't translate. Legolas was next door to her, busy grooming his horse. The sound of footsteps drawing closer and a loud exclamation broke the tranquil silence.  
  
"Legolas!" a man's voice exclaimed.  
  
"Glorfindel?" Legolas's voice was positively surprised.  
  
"The one and only." Glorfindel's voice teased.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Legolas asked with a note of disbelief in his voice.  
  
"Been sent down by Elrond. Have you seen your visitor yet?"  
  
"Visitor? No, who is it?" Legolas's puzzled voice asked as Serena sucked in her breath, Glorfindel was sent to check up on her.  
  
"Don't think they arrived then." Glorfindel replied, she could positively hear a smile in his voice as she silently cursed him.  
  
"Who are they?" Legolas sceptically asked him, she could hear them shifting around in the stall next door and breathed easily when their footsteps started fading away, signally they were leaving.  
  
"You'll see soon enough." Was Glorfindel's fading words as Serena peered round the edge of the stall to see them walking back into the house. Glorfindel was here, she should have guessed this'll happen. It doesn't seem that the elves trust her just yet.  
  
And as if fate was playing its role, Serena had a fortunate opportunity to meet her one, true opponent in this fiasco of a battle. Anarwen. And she could see how far gone some elves were when it came to living in modern society today. How they have forgotten their roots, their powers and heritage. Where money and greed slowly crept in and corrupted the once most beautiful beings. Where once the concerns for the fragility of nature and admiration for beauty was now replace with stress for falling stocks and shares and desperation for this season's Manolo Blaniks. And Serena could see the one true weakness of that of the elves, they could over time become too self obsessed and become more mortal, easily persuaded, easily gullible and easily hated.  
  
With the evening meal out the way and her jobs completed for the day, Serena had offered to do the washing up, a task she was now regretting as she eyed the huge, expansive pile of cutlery, all stained to the various degree of food residue and grease. The soapy water kept getting cold and she was in the act of refilling the bowl with hot water when someone entered the kitchen to the sound of high heels and a dramatic sigh.  
  
That could only mean one thing.  
  
Turning her head, she saw it was. Anarwen, who was rummaging through the fridge for some un-findable culinary delight, she slammed the door with a curse and looked around to see she wasn't alone.  
  
"Hello, don't think we've met." She politely smiled, but Serena wasn't easily fooled, a woman too, she could see in Anarwen's eyes she was being checked out and from the false, deadly looking smile, she didn't check out right at all.  
  
"No we haven't." Serena wiped her hands on a towel then held out one to her, Anarwen looked down then somewhat reluctantly shook it, "What's your name?"  
  
"Serena. I believe you must be Anarwen." Serena smiled, despite knowing who she was after her little tantrum yesterday in the courtyard.  
  
"Correct, so when did you start?" Anarwen leaned against the counter in obvious interest, she fingered a necklace round her neck that was bedazzled with diamonds and Serena could guess with a bitter thought, who gave her those.  
  
"Yesterday." Serena smiled as she resumed her task of washing up. "Really? I don't recall seeing you." Anarwen frowned. "You may have been busy." Serena suggested tactfully, she turned and watched Anarwen as shrugged and straightened up, "Better get that wine before Legolas starts worrying."  
  
"If you're looking for the Merlot, we've drank the last of it at dinner." Serena indicated to the dinner table where several bottles still remained uncleared, all de-voided of their contents.  
  
"Fuck." Anarwen frowned and stared at the wine cabinet with disinterest.  
  
"I've seen the way you stare at Legolas." Came her next statement, one which halted Serena in the act of washing a plate, she been watching her? Funny. She didn't recall seeing her around. She then belatedly realised that being an elf meant she could be seen when she chose to be and silently cursed.  
  
"I should warn you that I don't take too kindly to employees trying to get close to their boss." Anarwen turned from the cabinet and leaned her elbows on the work counter, eyes surveying the woman before her who turned her green eyes to lock with hers.  
  
"Where do you come from?" Anarwen asked, drumming her fingernails against the counter, exposing the set of talons she was armed with.  
  
"London." Serena simply replied, "I stare because he looks different." She looked at Anarwen who smiled, clearly taking the bait of diverting her accusations.  
  
"He is good looking isn't he?" Anarwen grinned.  
  
"Where did you meet?"  
  
"We're old friends, I give him what he wants and him, me." Anarwen looked out the window, they were interrupted by someone else entering the room, both of them looked over to see Glorfindel who smiled. "Anarwen, Legolas is asking after you."  
  
"Nice to meet you but remember our little conversation." Anarwen smiled but Serena didn't miss the deadly glint in her eyes telling her to stay away. She left the kitchen, leaving the elf and woman alone together.  
  
"Thought you didn't make it down here. What are you doing?" Glorfindel tilted his head to the washing up, Serena frowned, "I'm working."  
  
"Working? Please don't tell me you got a job?" Glorfindel frowned, he groaned out aloud when Serena didn't reply, "Don't make this mess worse than it is."  
  
"How can I? This mess was there to start with!" Serena snapped, "Who the fuck is she?" she angrily indicated to the door which Anarwen departed through seconds ago.  
  
"Quite a character isn't she?" Glorfindel cast Serena a wiry grin, but his humour was lost on the fuming woman who savagely dropped a plate in the water, so much so it snapped in half. She sighed then chucked it in the bin.  
  
"She's a fucking bitch! Why does Legolas put up with her?" she huffed, washing up clearly forgotten as she turned and watched the elf shrug, "Maybe he loves her, despite me telling him she's no good."  
  
"Fuck!" She snarled, emotions swaying her on the spot.  
  
"Don't tell you thought you could walk back in and pick things up from where they stopped?" Glorfindel quietly inquired.  
  
She bit her lower lip, yes. Foolishly she had thought she could do that. Anger faded away to be replaced with one much stronger emotion that almost gagged her with its bitter taste at the back of her throat. Defeat. She, Serena so hell-bent on making Legolas pay for what he done, who let her emotions get in the way was defeated. She pushed past the elf and started up the stairs but she stopped when she heard two voices.  
  
Turning, she could see the lounge door was ajar and the light inside illuminated two figures that were Anarwen and Legolas. Legolas broke off his kiss from her mouth, his lips trailing down her neck, his fingers playing with her gold hair haloed in the light, he obviously found a weak point when Anarwen moaned, throwing back her head, exposing her neck to his lips, allowing him to carry out his ministrations.  
  
Biting back a sob, Serena ran up stairs and slammed her bedroom door, throwing herself down on the bed, she let all those tears flow free.  
  
Anger came over her as she pummelled her pillow with heavy blows of her fists. Then loneliness as she sobbed, her heart breaking at the thought of her lost friends and the life she knew she'll never live again, then bitterness as she called Anarwen every name under the sun. This huge torrential storm of emotions besieged her and all she could do was hold on and ride this out. He had kissed her like that last year, those kisses that promised so much, the way he could ignite a fire in her in one single touch.  
  
And to see a woman like Anarwen in her place in Legolas's arms. She sobbed louder, the pillow now soaked and her face ached but she didn't stop. She cried herself to sleep, unaware that three pairs of elven ears could hear someone under their roof was upset, but none of them explored to find the source.  
  
Though defeated and injured via her emotions, our heroine wasn't down just yet. By the morning she knew she had to speak to Legolas soon. Glorfindel agreed, saying that Anarwen was suspicious and it wouldn't be long till she work out who Serena was. Apparently Legolas was with Anarwen when he slept with Serena that Christmas a year ago. With admirable strength, she resolved that before the day was out, she will speak to Legolas. But how often have we planned to do something and done it for it to turn out not the way we hoped? How many times have we heard things we didn't what to hear but to realise it was the truth and we cannot ever escape the truth, no matter what it is. How many of us put our hearts and souls into one moment of our lives, leaving us open and vulnerable? And we are to find out that Serena is just like us, we can never control our destiny what ever it may bring.  
  
Glorfindel told her that on Thursdays Anarwen goes up to London to see friends and family so would be an ideal time to talk to Legolas uninterrupted. She kept putting it off despite some perfect moments. Like when they were both alone in the kitchen but he was deep in thought and simply pulled on his boots and walked out to ride Arod. Or when she walked past him sitting alone in his office.  
  
Gritting her teeth, she pushed herself to walk up to the lounge but then bolted, she leaned her head against the cool wooden panelling in the corridor, cursing herself for not being able to do the one thing she needed to do. She peered in to see Legolas sitting alone, reading a book. He the got up and walked over to some shelves and this was when she mentally pushed herself to open the door and stand on the threshold, staring at his back with her mind overcrowded with what to say.  
  
"I thought you've gone to bed Glorfindel." Legolas spoke out, not turning round, she could see from the way he bowed his head he was reading.  
  
"I'm not Glorfindel." She softly spoke, her voice wavering as she gripped the door handle, willing herself to stay there. He turned at the sound of her voice and bright blue eyes locked with troubled green ones and he loudly gasped, dropping the book to the floor.  
  
They stood there for what seemed forever, Legolas gapping like a fish upon dry land, trying to breath through it's collapsed gills.  
  
"Serena." He whispered, his stance taunt and his fingers curled into fists. He looked beautiful, exactly as she remembered him and a fleeting image of him naked crossed her mind but it was forgotten when he took one step forward. Then another and another till he reached out with one finger and gently touched her cheek. That one touch confirmed to him that she was really there, not a mirage or a dream.  
  
"We need to talk." Serena whispered, his face was so close to hers, his eyes staring into her soul and she was unnerved at how her emotions were cast aside for that moment leaving nothing but love for the elf she had fallen for.  
  
He nodded and reached behind her, closing the door, his jumper clad arm touching her own and she was aware of the fire that swept throughout her body as she breathed in the heady scent of his skin, the smell she grew so firmly acquainted to. And all too quick, he stood back, "How did you find me?"  
  
And Serena told him everything from how she woke up alone in the hospital, to Glorfindel's fight with the Orcs to meeting Elrond and what he had told her and finally to how she got a job here.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Legolas apologised, they were both still standing, none of them moved at all, so rapped at being in each other's presence.  
  
"I know." Serena whispered, a lone tear slid down her cheek and Legolas winched, knowing how much she had been hurting. "But one question still remains. I know you did what you did as you were under orders but then you did something Elrond didn't tell you to do. You slept with me. Why?"  
  
A long pause existed between the two as Legolas formulated his answer, his eyes never leaving her figure, he could tell from how her shoulders were slumped she was defeated by her emotions and by him.  
  
"I simply did the one thing I didn't think would happen. I cared for you, I wanted you, you could even say I loved you." He answered, she lowered her eyes to the floor as he continued, "I tried, Valar knows I tried. I tried to find you but Elrond didn't tell me anything. I checked all the hospitals but then I realised Elrond must have checked you under a different name. I was hunted by the police so I couldn't hang around. I came down here and I haven't been back to London since. Please believe me, I really tried to find you." Legolas begged but to his horror Serena started crying. "I want to believe you but I'm so confused." She sobbed.  
  
Legolas in three strides was there, his arms gathered her close to him as she cried, clinging to him as if he was her rock and in some way he was.  
  
"What do we do now?" she asked when she calmed down and wiped away her tears, but Legolas's arms wouldn't let her go.  
  
"I don't know, this is a surprise. I'm confused also." Legolas admitted, Serena sighed, she pulled away from his embrace.  
  
"Shall I go?" she looked up to see him shake his head, "No, please stay."  
  
"Legolas...do you still care for me?" she asked, watching him frowned then shrug, "I wasn't expecting to see you again, I tried to push you from my mind and love Anarwen. Well I think I love her. I don't know anymore."  
  
She remained quiet, her hopes were neither high or quashed as she realised this too has came as a big shock to him.  
  
"Give me time." He whispered.  
  
She nodded and stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek, "For any pain I too caused you, I am sorry."  
  
She pulled away to see Legolas had his eyes shut as if he was trying to memorise this kiss, although so perfectly innocent, it almost made him groan with those memories he allowed to resurrect within him once again. Too long has he forced those sweet thoughts down, of how she smiled. Of how she laughed. Of how she felt.  
  
She stepped back and turned, slowly walking from the room when she reach the door, she looked back at him, capturing his perfect face.  
  
He gave her a small smile as she turned and left the room, staring at the space she existed in a few seconds ago. "Serena." He whispered, not truly believing this moment.  
  
It was later that night that Serena realised that his revelations of trying to find her, never forgetting her was somehow true when she pulled out the red leather bound book he had gave her a year ago and its contents that revealed who he was. She wanted to read in order to take her mind off things but only to find another discovery. She sat with it in her lap and slowly opened the front cover.  
  
There on the first page in some fancy handwriting that could only belong to Legolas was scrawled, "Where ever you'll go, I will find you. All my love, Legolas." She closed the book and placed it by her bedside locker as she stared into the darkness of her room. He had tried to find her, maybe he still holds something for her? The engine of a car pulling up distracted her as she stood up and peered outside, she frowned when she recognised the black Porsche and the driver that stepped out.  
  
Her one true enemy.  
  
Anarwen. He loved Anarwen. She saw him greet her outside and help her carry some bags into the house, all marked with some fancy, expensive designer name. And she truly hated her. Anarwen had everything yet not appreciated his love for her. She laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, mind swimming with thoughts, memories and emotions as they became one huge blur and she slipped into sleep, her only escape from the living world where nothing could touch her.  
  
Serena is only at the start of her battles, her long journey no where near ending and destiny for her was being written as she treaded its path. Its like a roll of a dice, the odds of getting a even number is fifty-fifty, then rolling to get a three is one in six.  
  
Chances.  
  
How many of them have we ever pasted on?  
  
Would our paths be different if we accepted them?  
  
Would we be a different person if only we took a different path?  
  
Would we change even the smallest of things?  
  
Chances are something Serena is running low on, because she now realised that when love and chance is concerned, you only got one shot. There are so many ways of doing it but it boils down to two points, you either succeed or you don't. That's how fickle love is.  
  
That's how dangerous love is. 


	9. Upon This Party Night

Don't owe anything to do with Tolkien or LOTR – damn!  
  
A/N – thank you for your many comments regarding my grammar errors. Forgive me but I'm deaf and I do not always hear things as they should be, hence me putting things down wrong on the page as I hear them rather than how they should be! No excuse I know! I will try to get someone to beta it for me. White roses for me – yes, do you know how I can get a beta?  
  
Many thanks to you all and email me with whatever comes to mind – I don't care!  
  
Upon This Party Night  
  
He laid there in the cold light of the moon as it shone through the bay window of his bedroom. He hadn't closed the curtains as he didn't wish to shield himself away from such a beautiful night that illuminated the sky outside. The frost had already chilled the glass and shone like a fine sprinkling of glitter on the window still and all over the lands surrounding the mansion. Alone he slept, allowing his eyes to close, a truly deep sleep for an elf. His naked torso bleached bone white in the light, the sensual shadows of his muscles highlighting his lithely built body. In his sleep, his arms flexed, the movement echoed in his upper muscles, showing the power he harnessed in those arms upon the archery field. His fingers twitched, calloused by wear of swords, horses tack and general hard living, then he whispered a wordless murmur as he gently stirred, the bed sheet wrapping tighter round his waist, revealing its secret that this elf was wearing nothing underneath. He rolled his head to face the window, the silver light bathed his face in a pure, divine glow as beneath his eyelids his eyes moved.  
  
He was dreaming.  
  
His hand slipped under the pillow as he rolled onto his stomach with another wordless murmur but even in his sleep he was restless. He kept moving as if he was trying to get comfortable and from his mouth erupted a sigh. He laid out on his back as another sigh broke free, his legs slowly moving beneath the sheet as if he was rubbing them along some invisible partner, the growth of his arousal caused the sheet to tent as his breathing became more heavier. His head rolled to the side again as his fingers gripped the bed sheet as if he was in the throes of desire.  
  
And then came the clear evidence of who he was dreaming about... "Serena." He whispered.  
  
A low groan escaped his lips as his body bucked against some unseen force when suddenly he jerked upright on the bed, eyes wide open and chest heaving. His fingers gripped the sheet as he calmed himself.  
  
Such a vivid dream!  
  
Such an erotic dream!  
  
Such a...dream!  
  
He stared down to see his erection, painfully large and throbbing and he groaned. He let his head fall back down onto the pillow and attempted to will away that dream but powerful fragments of raw, erotic emotions remained, fresh and crystal clear in his mind and so with a low feral groan emitting from his throat, he snaked his hand down to finish the job that dream had started for him. That Serena had started for him. With long, masterful and powerful strokes, it wasn't long until he came. Reaching that unique heaven on his own. He laid there for some time afterwards, staring at the ceiling with Serena going round in his head.  
  
Curse her!  
  
He'll have her one way or another. He entertained himself with the thoughts of finding her room, bursting in and making love to her but he pushed such foolish notions from his head. Haven't his long immortal life taught him anything concern sex, women and love?  
  
Then why, after countless millennia's does he feel young, green and foolish around Serena?  
  
Maybe he still had much to learn?  
  
Maybe he still need to learn what love is.  
  
Powerful what the subconscious mind does isn't it? It can alter one's mind whilst asleep. When you slumber do you make your decisions there and then, yet when you awake you cannot recall ever making that decision until such a time comes? Do we exist in another realm when asleep?  
  
And why are so many dreams powerful?  
  
What provoked Martin Luther King's famous speech of "I have a dream"?  
  
Where do so many songwriters get their ideas from?  
  
What do we learn? Is something trying to tell us something? Why does so many books on interpreting dreams sell well?  
  
For it was in Legolas's dream did it became clear what he truly wanted. All logic abandoned him as his body and soul reacted to his deep desire. And as much as he tries to ignore it, the want and need of a soul is something too powerful to ignore. He must heed to his call and accept it, whatever the consequences may be. For it's in dreams we find out things about ourselves, good and bad and it's too in dreams we find our answers.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING HERE?!" a scream punctuated the stillness of the following Friday morning. All stable hands turned to look at the mansion where the shrill voice echoed from and the horses shifted uneasily, comically the birds stopped singing and Glorfindel who was riding with Serena grimaced. Even Serena herself could hear despite being at the far end of the paddock nearest to the mansion and she could guess who screamed and what for.  
  
Serena.  
  
Inside the mansion, Anarwen's scream still echoed off the walls as Legolas stood against the closed door, his eyes wide and ears vibrating as he stared at the wild woman who flung out her hand and smashed the crystal decanter set.  
  
"Bugger..." he cursed as he eyes the shards, that was a gift from Elrond, a thank you gift for when he last completed a mission. Successfully, he might add. And as for the most recent, unsuccessful mission? Well he was paying for it now by being miles away from his kind, with an elleth howling blue murder in his ears and the woman he think he loves outside somewhere.  
  
"Serenity Jason!" Anarwen spat, she had found out who Serena was and wasn't taking it at all well.  
  
"Why did Elrond send her down here? After all she's done to you?" Anarwen paced the room as Legolas replied, "To be fair, she suffered as well."  
  
"Suffered? Oh I'll make her suffer!" Anarwen went to the door but Legolas clamped his hands on her shoulders and tried to sooth her. "She wants answers and she'll get them. How would you feel if you wake up after a year and find the life you knew was destroyed?"  
  
"Not to mention that you slept with her when you shouldn't." Anarwen spat.  
  
"I thought we been through this...it was a mistake." Legolas raked his fingers through his hair as Anarwen finally sat down, her huge blue eyes staring back at him filled with unspeakable hostility.  
  
"Have you told her that?" she asked, the silence that was her reply told her more than she wished for as she began to fume, "Have you told her you regretted that moment?"  
  
"No dammit! It was good I can't deny that!" Legolas snapped, his eyes for one moment looked as if he was ready to destroy this room, his hands fisted and his breathing irregular, but seeing Anarwen crawl towards him on her hands and knees with feline grace halted his mood as he watched with curiousity.  
  
"I can make you forget her." She reached out and grasped his belt, pulling him by his waist over to him, she smiled as her fingers started unbuckling his belt and unzipping his flies. She then reached inside and grasped her prize but Legolas wasn't in the mood no more, he pulled away and scowled, doing up his flies and belt.  
  
"It's over." He muttered, the dream coming back to him. It was Serena he wanted, not Anarwen.  
  
"What?" she snapped, despite hearing what he did say.  
  
"It's over!"  
  
"You can't. don't you love no more?"  
  
"I'll give you till after the party tonight then you'll leave." Legolas replied, his voice cold and devoid of emotions, in truth he always known he never loved her. She was there as a distraction, something to take his mind off things. Someone to take his mind off Serena. He knew he couldn't hide it no more.  
  
"Serena's behind this isn't she? How dare she..."  
  
"Serena has nothing to do with this, just you and me." He yelled so loud that the room seem to shudder with his voice.  
  
"No, really? Well you better watch over her because I wont be held accountable for my actions when I do see her." Anarwen gave a bitter laugh and threw a vase at Legolas but it smashed against the closed door that Legolas just departed through.  
  
Revenge in a form of a woman who cannot get what she wants is deadly, she'll resort to anything in her books to make others suffer, to feel her pain, to fear her. Anarwen's anger will be the downfall of all, maybe Legolas could have found a better way to split up with her, but has anyone ever had a pain free split? Its easy to blame her but it wasn't her fault that Legolas's heart belonged to another, it wasn't her fault that the man she cared about slept with another. And it wasn't her fault she was packing her bags and loading her car to journey back to London, she couldn't hang around to see the victor displaying her prize.  
  
Later that night, there was to be a party in the den, a large hall in the mansion decked out in fairy lights, lanterns and candles among other bright and cheery decorations. Everyone was to wear fancy dress as this was the staff Christmas party for the following day was Christmas eve. Cookie the cook was busy warming up vast amounts of punch, slipping the last of the mince pies on plates and arranging the food on the plates when Legolas walked into the room.  
  
Cookie grinned when she saw what he has chosen to dress up as.  
  
A musketeer.  
  
From the big hat with ostrich feather plumage to the scarlet red cloak strapped over his shoulder to the knee length boots and to complete the look, a rather fine looking sword which hung from his belt.  
  
She slapped his hand away as he tried in vain to reach a canapé, "I noticed that Anarwen have left us earlier." She simply said, Legolas in the past has always came to her when he needed a soul to confide in, certainly about Anarwen.  
  
"She's gone."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm not." He shrugged.  
  
"I've watched the two of you together and I could see you weren't meant to be, what took you so long to realise this?"  
  
"A love for another." He replied, silently looking around the hall, Tricia has done well with the decorations.  
  
Cookie went to open her mouth to say something but the door opened and Glorfindel entered. Legolas's lips twitched as he surveyed his friends costume.  
  
"Admiral Nelson." Glorfindel pointed out. Indeed he did look like the old lord of the seas, with his hat, eye patch and the jacket with its sleeve pinned across his chest. Glorfindel was there at the battle of Trafalgar, on board the HMS Victory. He was one of a few elders who were sea worthy and able to resist the call of the sea. Hence his great love for anything of the ocean.  
  
"I should have known." Legolas smirked as Glorfindel's hand that wasn't clad in the pinned sleeve crept out under the jacket and grabbed a mince pie, successfully avoiding a rap across his knuckles from Cookie.  
  
Sam turned up in an ingenious costume of a headless horse man and whilst Legolas talked to his head which was nestled under the crook of his arm, the party got busier as people started turning up. Someone turned on the CD player and some cheesy pop single blared out, prompting the various, miscellaneously dressed people to dance and howl with laughter as more people turned up in fancy dress.  
  
Legolas watched the scene before him as Father Christmas whirled a punk across the dance floor whilst a bunny girl, an octopus, and a fairy collapsed in a heap during a game of twister that some daft fool has pulled out.  
  
"Good party." An Indian said, Legolas looked closer to see it was Tricia who grinned from under the huge feathered head dress.  
  
"Yes it is Pocahontas." He grinned as she spotted Glorfindel and laughed, turning, he could see Glorfindel half way through his attempt of doing the Macarena, restrained by his temporary handicap of only having one arm (whilst the other arm gave his torso some inhumane bumps under the jacket.)  
  
"Ah I see Cleopatra has arrived." Tricia pointed out to the door where Legolas did indeed see Cleopatra walk in. it wasn't until she got closer did he realise it was Serena under a wig and a lot of makeup.  
  
He watched her join Glorfindel on the dance floor as the Macarena came to an end to be replaced by yet another pop single, his eyes wouldn't let her go as she bumped and grinded with the elf who laughed. Glorfindel looked up to see Legolas so rapt in watching Serena, his blue eyes half closed as he surveyed her and he knew at this moment Legolas was thinking intimate thoughts. From the way Legolas was awkwardly standing – very intimate thoughts. Glorfindel smiled as he gently tugged Serena towards Legolas, "Let's get a drink."  
  
"Sure." She grinned and looked up to see Legolas and instantly stopped before him.  
  
"Hi." She smiled then frowned as she took in his costume, "What are you suppose to be?"  
  
"All for one and one for all." Glorfindel dropped the obvious clue as he returned from his unnoticeable absence armed with three shots.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Serena exclaimed as she realised, her reaction was one that bought amusement to both faces of the elves, human emotions were sometimes were amusing to watch and understand.  
  
"Let me guess, Cleopatra?" Glorfindel stroked his chin as he feigned he was deep in thoughts.  
  
"The one and only." Serena grinned.  
  
"I didn't recall Cleopatra being as this delectable did you?" Glorfindel turned to Legolas who smiled, "No, her legend about her unrivalled beauty are somewhat unfounded."  
  
"You met Cleopatra?" Serena stared at them with surprise as Glorfindel ribbed Legolas, "Yes, well she did make a rather interesting offer to the both of us."  
  
"And if I recall, you didn't quite live up to your own hype after all that wine you consumed."  
  
"I thought I was still having a bad hang over when I came too and saw one particular elf getting it on with Egypt's finest in the bed that I laid on." Glorfindel fixed Legolas a pointed look as Legolas rolled his eyes, the motion giving him a strange, carefree vibe.  
  
"Glorfindel...human present." Legolas pointed to Serena who stared at the both of them like they just turned into comedy clowns completed with bright luminous wigs and red noses.  
  
"Don't get me started on Marie Antoinette..." Glorfindel grinned.  
  
"Glorfindel..." Legolas warned his friend as he babbled on.  
  
"...Or Elizabeth the first."  
  
"I thought she died a virgin queen?" Serena rose an eyebrow as Glorfindel sniggered, "No, not with Legolas around, they should have renamed Legolas 'Mercy' as that's what the women cry out when..."  
  
"Glorfindel!" Legolas snapped, he gave his friend a reproachful stare, aware that Serena was blushing. Glorfindel had the good grace to shut up as Legolas straightened up.  
  
"Don't worry Glorfindel, maybe some other time we could discuss Legolas's numerous sex partners,." Serena smiled, Legolas widen his eyes as Glorfindel snorted on his drink then cackled. Serena fixed Legolas a sweet smile, one that Legolas had learnt over his long immortal life is when a woman was flirting. And rather boldly he smiled, "I wouldn't mind adding you to my list again Cleopatra."  
  
"We'll see." She smiled then sipped her drink, the way those scarlet lips curled over the glass and how the wine made those heavenly, taboo, erotic lips shine in the lights like a woman who just brought her lover to the peak of desire with her mouth...  
  
"Let's see you work off your sexual energy by some dancing!" Glorfindel grabbed the pair of them and pulled them towards the dance floor where a song by Steps started up, involving a lot of complicated dance routines and general chaos as people tried in vain to remember whether the turn came before the step or vice versa.  
  
"Tragedy!" the song proclaimed as Glorfindel lead them into some vivid hand motions.  
  
"When the feeling's gone and you cant go on, it's Tragedy!"  
  
"Fuck!" Serena cursed as she mucked up the routine as she watched everyone around her smoothly keep in time and rhythm. Even Legolas proved himself a capable dancer as he grinned whenever the chorus came into play.  
  
"When the morning cries and you don't know why, its hard to bear with no one to love you, you're going no where!"  
  
"Why are we dancing to this crappy song anyway?" Serena moaned when she gave up trying to follow the chaotic dance routine.  
  
"Cos it's fun!" Glorfindel laughed as he grabbed her and spun her around, "Come the song's changing anyway."  
  
He was right too, it changed to The Birdie Song and this time Legolas's groans joined that of Serena's. But Glorfindel refused to relinquish his prisoners just yet. Only after they made a fool of themselves for another two songs did Glorfindel allow them to retire to get some drinks.  
  
"Great party." Serena smiled as she ladled some punch into some cups held out by Legolas who smiled, "Good company that's why."  
  
"Glorfindel certainly knows how to let his hair down!" Serena smiled as she watched the elf who was now dancing to night fever.  
  
"Always was a bit of a party animal." Legolas smiled, right then the music changed and some slowly song came on and couples drifted onto the dance floor. And at that moment Serena felt her mouth go dry as she looked at Legolas was busy somewhat busy sipping his drink and watching the dancers. Her mind screaming at her to ask him but her sudden shyness made her stomach lurch dangerously, she sipped the punch but it didn't do anything to remove the dryness of her throat and she cleared her throat nosily.  
  
"Erm...Legolas?" she started, looking over at the elf, "Hmm?" was his nonchalant reply as he continue admiring the view.  
  
"Would you...would you like to dance?" he turned and looked at her, a smile slowly eased onto his lips as he put down his drink. "I'd like that." He took her hand and allowed her to lead the way to the dance floor, his heart thumping with excitement of the uncharted night to come. Who knows?  
  
Serena slowed down and turned to face Legolas, his eyes regarding hers as he gently held her and began swaying to the music. She was very much aware of how his body fitted against hers, all in the right places as his hands tightened their hold round her waist. His unique, masculine scent soothed her senses as she inhaled a musk combined of freshly fallen rain with that of a forest. She suppressed a groan when a spiral of lust whirled up inside her as she shifted from foot to foot. Her heart skipped a beat when his face leaned close against hers and the delicious rumble of his voice echoed in her ear, "You know I've been thinking about you."  
  
"Me?" she squeaked at how intimate it was all sounding as he smiled and nodded.  
  
"What were you thinking?" she asked.  
  
"I was thinking..." he hesitated as if he didn't want to say much more but when she looked up at him, he continued. His eyes looked troubled as his arms round her waist gave her a comforting squeeze.  
  
"If you could ever forgive me?"  
  
Serena smiled, that didn't really needed time to think upon. Despite all he's done, she forgave him. Why? Because something inside of her wanted to.  
  
"I forgiven you Legolas."  
  
"I don't think I deserve your forgiveness." Legolas frowned as Serena watched his face, so many expressions that are held in one being as she watched him. From the way the hat kept slipping over his forehead into his eyes, the way his hair shone in the lights of the party and the way his eyes held her own.  
  
"Kiss me." She breathed as she felt herself lose control, she fought a loosing battle to regain control over her desires. She needed him, she wanted him, now.  
  
Legolas smiled a handsome smile that made her stomach twist then obediently bowed his head and claimed her lips gently at first but then hunger for her and her long absent touch made him deepen the kiss. Fire upon fire, wave upon wave and no forces of nature could match such sweet intensity felt in that kiss. All the pain, loneliness and sorrow faded away to leave behind raw, burning desire that pounded away, breaking down those walls, destroying all forces against it and sweeping them along, lost but not caring.  
  
It was later that Glorfindel found them, slumped and intertwined with each other upon a couch in a dark corner of the hall, oblivious to all party goers around them.  
  
Glofindel smiled.  
  
Maybe they did deserve each other. 


	10. A Girl's White Christmas

Many thanks to your reviews, they are much needed stimulation!  
  
I have taken your views to heart and I agree with you guys that yes, I am rushing. Maybe its because I cant wait to get to the next best idea that I haven't taken time to build the story up to it. So this chapter onwards, I promise to take things slower and develop my of in depth analysis.  
  
I am also proud to announce that that I have a beta. Blind Guardian is now my beta for this chapter and I thank that many of you who have also offered. That makes me please to know that so many wish to develop this story rather than abandon it. I hope I will do you justice.  
  
Thank you to Blind Guardian for being my muse when mine ran away and my darling boyfriend ...it becomes obvious as you read on....;)  
  
As before, I don't owe anything to do with the works of Tolkien or LOTR.  
  
A Girl's White Christmas.  
  
Serena stirred as she opened one eye reluctantly. Downstairs she could hear Christmas carols sung raucously as people called out season greetings to each other. It was Christmas Eve and Serena groaned and rolled her head back under the pillow.  
  
A smile flickered across her lips as the memoirs of last night came back to her. Though she slept alone in her bed, she was up nearly all night with Legolas sharing those searing kisses that tingled down to her toes even now when she thought of them.  
  
She didn't miss his obvious sign of arousal or how his fingers teased her nipples through the white dress she wore, it was clear he wanted her but a yawn from her made him reconsider. He escorted her to bed and tucked her in, parting with a kiss and some whispered promise that the time will come soon, of when her lonely bed will be occupied by two souls, of when her body be warmed by his, of when he makes her forget she walked this earth.  
  
But how soon?  
  
Fucking soon she hoped!  
  
She smiled as she crawled out of her bed, relinquishing the warmth of her duvet to that of the chilled room, stamping her feet as she tried to pull on her jeans. She opened her curtains and saw it was still dark outside though over the hills the clouds were lighter, indicating that somewhere above their heavy density that obstructed the heavens, the sun was being reborn.  
  
Serena opened the window to allow the cold air smack her senses awake. From the light of the kitchen which was directly below her, spilling into the courtyard, she could see half a dozen horses being saddled in what looked to be a festive red tack adorned with tiny bells that jingled as the stable hands tightened and adjusted. Their manes and tails were intertwined with festive coloured ribbons and Serena could see more horses being lead out and tacked up. She hurried down to the courtyard and saw Sam leading a black mare out. "What's happening today?" she asked, skittering round a horse that was being lead by its master.  
  
"We're riding into the village where there'll be some celebrations." Sam smiled, "Come on, let's tack up before breakfast."  
  
Serena smiled and walked to the stables to collect her favourite stallion, the palomino stallion called Chinco. He was a rather intelligent horse and an absolute darling. She saw Chinco snickering as he watched his mates being geared up for a ride and she lead him out of his stall, smiling as she noticed his frisky gait as he almost pulled her into the courtyard, impatient to be geared up. Tricia joined her to help Serena, laughing and gossiping as they bedecked Chinco with ribbons and tinsel, as the horse snorted dismissively and munched his oats.  
  
Breakfast was a chaotic affair as all the forty stable hands sat close against each other on the benches, all reaching for French toasts, muffins, fruit loaf, orange juice, tea and coffee. Serena grabbed the last piece of toast as she asked Tricia how many were returning home to their families for Christmas, "About ten, they'll be leaving this evening as their families are nearby, mainly in Plymouth." Was Tricia's answer as she took a bite from a blueberry muffin and closed her eyes as she groaned, "These muffins are gorgeous!"  
  
"What does this trip to the village concern?" Serena asked as she dipped her knife in the jam and begun spreading it evenly across the crumbly surface.  
  
"We all ride to a farm near the village where there is a huge barn and we all gather there with the villagers as many of them are employed someway by the stables. There we feast and have a huge barn dance. It's really cool and great fun!" Tricia clapped her hands together with childlike glee.  
  
"Sounds great!" Serena chomped on her toast as she looked around the table to see if she could spot Legolas. No luck she thought but at that moment, as disappointment threatened to take hold of her, the door opened and a tall man walked into the kitchen in a coat that reached his knees with the collar turned up. She watched as the man took off his Stetson (cowboy hat) and undid his coat.  
  
It was Legolas.  
  
"It is getting chilly out there. I think it will snow." He said to Cookie as she took his coat and hung it on a peg, then she handed him some coffee that he gratefully took and seated himself at the head of the table, watching the rowdy people as they ate.  
  
He soon joined in, talking to Sam and Glorfindel and laughing at some joke that Serena couldn't hear. Her eyes watched him as he spooned in a heaped spoon full of sugar into his coffee and stirred it absently minded as his attention went back to Glorfindel on yet another joke. She watched how his startling blue eyes observed the table before coming to rest on a plate of French toast. He reached out, the way the jumper flexed and stretched with his muscles enticing Serena, and gripped the plate and lifted it. He stabbed a piece of toast and dumped it on his plate then poured some syrup over it before tucking in.  
  
The way he bobbed his head as he forked another mouthful into his mouth.  
  
The way the syrup dribbled down his chin.  
  
The way he raised a finger and wiped it off before licking it clean...she could watched him all day and never be bored by the littlest of things this elf did.  
  
"Serena?" a voice called, she jerked alert to realise that Tricia was talking to her, "Come on, we're leaving."  
  
She stood up and followed the crowd out into the courtyard, where many riders mounted and the clatter of hooves and the chatter of many voices washed over her as well as the cold air. Looking up, she could see that Legolas was right about the heavy grey clouds. It was about to snow.  
  
"I'll ride with you." Glorfindel said as he rode up on a chestnut bay, he smiled as Serena attempted to mount Chinco the third time as the horse's excitement meant that he wouldn't stand still.  
  
Once she was up, she rode alongside Glorfindel as they followed the long chain of riders as they rode up a track towards the village.  
  
"I see you and Legolas slept in separate bedrooms last night. Hope you weren't arguing already." Glorfindel smiled as Serena looked ahead, determined not to let the elf's words get to her.  
  
"We decided it was for the best, after all it was rather late when we did retire last night." She simply replied, searching for Legolas. She spotted his golden hair bobbing up and down far ahead of her. It was too far for him to hear them.  
  
"I wouldn't have thought that mattered, not when desire and lust were pumping away in your blood."  
  
"Is sex all you can think about in that head of yours?" she shot him an annoyed look then shook her head when he grinned, "Don't answer that."  
  
They rode in silence for a while until Serena asked a question, "How long have you known Legolas?"  
  
"For countless years, too many for the unexpanded human mind. I've known him since his birth and watched him grow and become both a prince and a king." Glorfindel replied with a hint of pride in his voice.  
  
"A prince and a king?" Serena's voice echoed as she looked at him, puzzlement clear on her face. The elf smiled, "Legolas is of royal blood didn't you know?" she shook her head and the elf continued, "You must forgive Legolas, he finds the titles heavy to bear and much prefers to roam carefree of his duties. Though mind you, nowadays his titles and his bloodline is of very little significance as the realms have intermingled for safety's sake."  
  
"What was he prince and king of?"  
  
"His father was crowned king of Mirkwood, Legolas was an only child as his mother died in an orc ambush. You could say that duties were placed on Legolas' shoulders too soon in his early life but those duties and responsibilities, as I think, had given him character. He was Prince of Mirkwood yet after the War of the Ring when Aragorn became king, who asked his Elven friend if he wished to rule the battle scarred land of Ithilien, a province bordering Gondor. Legolas took up this offer, as he knew that his father wasn't sailing to the undying lands just yet and he wanted to remain close to the tight bonds he had formed within the fellowship. He, with many elves from Mirkwood and those from Lothlorien and Rivendell who didn't wish to sail to Valinor just yet, journeyed to Ithilien and built there homes. He was the crowned King of this province, which flourished with indescribable beauty despite the scars dealt to the land. It was amazing to see what the power of the elves could do." Glorfindel's' eyes took on a distant look as he described Ithilien.  
  
"Did Legolas ever sail to Valinor?" Serena asked, transfixed with the tale.  
  
"Aye he did, he was the last elf to depart from the shores of man and is the last ring walker left alive today."  
  
"How come you are amongst men today?"  
  
"We dwelt in peace for a long time 'till men once again found us. The land that we held sacred became theirs and we had hoped to renew our old alliances with them. But we have been long absent from the world of men and they have grown cold and small minded, they killed what they couldn't understand so we chose to become a myth, a fairy tale and walk silently over the land that we once inhabited." She noticed Glorfindel's knuckles tightened on the horse's reigns and the grim expression on his face told her he harboured ill feelings towards her race.  
  
"So how did the orcs evolve? I heard Elrond mention something about how they adapted so they cannot be distinguished between humans." Serena asked, curiosity at the forefront of her mind.  
  
"Orcs were once elves in case you didn't know. They were elves tortured and mutilated beyond recognition and became minions of the dark lord Sauron. Even after Sauron's defeat they remained loyal to him and we have tried for many years to hunt them all down and wipe them out. I can only assume we have failed, as they are now alive and have increased in numbers. Magic is the reason behind their appearance, that, and evolution. Even we elves have evolved with the times to remain safe. We had surgery to remove our pointed ears though they keep growing back. And we have more control over our appearances so we can blend in. Anyway, Orcs can resemble humans because Sauron, who is alive, was able to embody himself as living flesh. For that he is more powerful and dangerous, his magic is stronger now so he could change the appearances of his minions with much ease. Only when you draw their blood you may know if it is an orc you've slain for their blood is black."  
  
"So how come they spontaneously combust, like when you chopped them to pieces in the alleyway?" Serena edged her horse closer, anxious to hear every word.  
  
"The magic embodied with each orc is so strong that when it is exterminated, it erupts and destroys the vessel that carries it, which is orc himself."  
  
Serena nodded and thought awhile, then one question came to her head that she had to ask.  
  
"Glorfindel? Why does Legolas call you the living Legend?" She smiled as Glorfindel let out a bark of laughter, he chuckled then continued, "Well Serena it all began with a Balrog..."  
  
It was coming up to noon when the party arrived at their destination, they trotted through the village green and came to the huge barn where already disco music was playing and a crowd has gathered to welcome in the riders. The calving stalls that laid empty over the winter, they where now full with coolers of beers with tables full of burgers, sausages, steaming ribs piled high with saucy chicken breasts along with many salad accompaniments and an even wider range of desserts that rendered a full man, hungry over again, just by looking at them.  
  
Serena dismounted and tied Chinco to a rail in a warm stall with the other horses, a cup of mulled wine was pressed into her cold hands by a smiling lady who greeted her. Glorfindel received the same treatment and smacked his lips in appreciation of the good and tartly wine that warmed his innards. They looked out to see the barn floor was strewn with hay and dancers, whirling to the lively beat of the band that was perched on a makeshift stage. Seats temporarily made of bales of hay surrounded the dance floor, offering the dancers a respite from the energetic jig. Serena even noticed that above them was a hayloft where people were sitting and watching the events below, clapping in time to the music and laughing.  
  
"Some party!" Glorfindel grinned and Serena nodded with a smile. Despite the cold winter wind outside, the atmosphere within was decidedly toasty, with the partygoers wearing bright and cheery clothes with hats, scarves and even tinsel, fairy lights and lanterns, it was a great community event and Serena found herself maybe not regretting this Christmas, unlike the ones she had before. She smiled when she spotted the real, huge Christmas tree in the corner, around which children sat round it, pulling off chocolates from its branches. It seemed as if it was going to be a good Christmas.  
  
A lively dance came on and the dancers started spinning and dipping their partners, before she could voice her objections, Serena was grabbed by her hand and whirled around by Glorfindel. The lively beat punctuated by a spin and a bark of laughter from Glorfindel as he spun her around despite her stumbling steps and a string of curses from her lips.  
  
"Slow down will you?" Serena breathed as she tried to regain her breath but failed and Glorfindel laughed, "I live life in the fast lane baby! You better try and hold on!" and renewed his enthusiasm by an even more vigorous jig that left Serena jiggering in her boots and her teeth vibrating.  
  
"No, I need to sit this one out, I gotta cool my heels." Serena waved away another dancing companion as she slumped down on a bale of hay and stretched her aching feet in front of her. It wasn't more than a few minutes when she was joined by another presence. He seated himself behind her, placed his legs on either side of hers, wrapped his arms round her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder before murmuring a husky "Hi."  
  
"Hi yourself. Where you have been?" Serena smiled as she felt his lips place a warm kiss on her neck, which made her shudder.  
  
"Around. I'm here now." Legolas smiled. he sighed as he watched the dancing then turned his attention to the woman sitting between his legs and leaning back into his warm chest.  
  
"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked, she nodded but a frown came to her face and before he could ask what was troubling her, she told him, "What happened between you and Anarwen?"  
  
He sighed, "Many things, I realised we weren't meant to be. But let her not darken this moment, alright? For we've much merrymaking to participate in." he said with a saucy grin, as Serena interpreted had a double meaning.  
  
"Yes, we've much merrymaking to do." She smiled as she succumbed to his roaming kisses along her neck.  
  
Time certainly does fly when you're having fun, but where does that time go? What else is happening in the time you were blissfully unaware of, trickling away to nowhere?  
  
When you were having fun, someone else wasn't.  
  
Where you felt safe, someone felt intimidated.  
  
Where you felt alive, someone else felt the first cool licks of death creeping over their body.  
  
The elves and Serena danced away unaware that in the nearby city of Plymouth dwelt Anarwen. Bitter and alone, like all beings, both immortal and mortal they succumbed to alcohol, the vice of many was that the liquid set countless tongues flapping and minds hazy. Anarwen was no difference. A stranger had bought her a drink as he asked of her troubles.  
  
Devastatingly handsome and rugged, Anarwen couldn't resist this stranger whose smiles made her pour out her heart, words of anger and words of things she should have kept silent about. As she consumed more drinks, she told the stranger more secrets, not seeing the positive glee on his face. Her mind didn't register when he took her to the toilets, nor did it function when they both went into a cubicle together. The lock sliding into place was lost on her, as she drunkenly kissed him, her fingers wanting to touch flesh again, anything to push that face that haunted her so out her mind.  
  
The stranger dutifully complied, lifting her against the wall and in one thrust, took her again and again and again...  
  
Lost in the throes of desire, Anarwen didn't see the coming of her death, the malicious grin that crept into the stranger's smile or the glowing of his eyes. Only then looking down at him in her drunken, sex induced haze, did she realised the fatality of her mistake, one that was to be the last of her immortal life.  
  
She screamed but no one heard, blood spilled but no one saw and she died but no one knew.... not yet.  
  
But by then, it would be too late; for the stranger has gotten the information he wanted.  
  
And he was coming, like the four horsemen of the apocalypse all rolled into one, the harbinger of death, the fury of Satan, the fires of hell.... he was coming.  
  
And no one could stop him this time.  
  
Not even the last ring walker.  
  
It was a dark evening and a large number of people have gathered in the lounge to sit by the log-burning fireplace and the bedecked tree with many presents around its base. Serena sat by the fire with a glass of sherry in her hand as she stared intently at the dancing flames. She hasn't seen Legolas at all since the barn dance and wondered where could he possibly be especially with the snow that was piling up outside. Glorfindel smiled and seated himself next to her with a can of beer in his hand, "Thinking?" he simply asked.  
  
"Yes. How about you?" Serena turned to see the elf smiling at her; he reached down into his pocket and pulled out a small present wrapped in bright festive paper.  
  
"Got you a little something." He handed it to her, registering the shock on her face.  
  
"You shouldn't have, but thanks!" she opened it to reveal a small brooch, art nouveau in style but with a brilliant cut stone set in the middle. "It's a brooch from Lothlorien, the Golden Woods. That stone is of the purest diamond you can find. It's believed that its wearer will never get lost and that the wearer's true path will always lie before his feet."  
  
Serena turned it over in her hand, admiring the sheer brilliance of the jewel. She pinned it to her jumper and admired how it shone out from the material.  
  
"It's beautiful." She whispered as Glorfindel smiled and said, "Merry Christmas."  
  
"Merry Christmas to you too." She kissed him on the cheek, truly thankful as the elf surprisingly blushed.  
  
"I'm heading up to bed, shall I walk you up?" he gathered to his feet, Serena smiled and accepted his offer. It wasn't until they reached the top of the stairs that she asked him if he'd seen Legolas.  
  
The elf smiled and simply opened the bedroom door then wished her a goodnight. She stared after him as he walked down the corridor, the thud of his boots echoing off the walls. Turning inside, she saw that her sidelight was on and on the bed was a black box. She walked up to it and took off the lid to reveal royal purple tissue paper. Pushing this aside there was a book. Bound with rich sumptuous red leather with gold engraved Chinese characters she picked it up and opened the first page.  
  
Serena blinked and a blush crept over her cheeks as she looked at the erotic calligraphy drawings of a man and a woman engaged in a sexual act. She flicked to another page to see another sexual position then another. Serena felt the fingers of desire arise in her as she looked at the drawings, all so beautiful and powerful in their own way.  
  
"That book is a pillow book, something a man would give to his woman. Some say to entice a night of unspoken pleasure. Others, to recapture that picture for their own." His voice came from behind her as his lips muzzled her neck.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it? The way it seems so innocent on the cover yet holds within it unspeakable sins and pleasure. I could never understand why sex was something such a taboo amongst the race of men yet it's rehearsed frequently." His fingers dipped underneath her jumper, making her skin come alive as she shuddered at the tingles.  
  
His body pressed up behind hers as he reached over her shoulder and flicked open another page. "See that desire? The way the woman clings to him? The way she masterfully rides him? How come something so demure like a woman becomes so different in the bedroom? Is it where she truly rules?" He sucked her earlobe and she gasped, her senses coming to a new height as his fingers slid her jumper upwards and over her head. It fell to the floor, pooled at their feet as Legolas kissed the exposed shoulder; his arms wrapped so tightly round her waist as a whimper of desire escaped her lips.  
  
"What do you think she's crying? His name?" he slowly undid the buttons of her jeans, "Or is she saying...harder...harder?" he whispered as he slowly undid her zip. The pillow book was shaking in her hands as she bit her lip to suppress a groan.  
  
"What does it say?" her tongue was suddenly dry as she looked at the new page Legolas turned over, the page showing a partly clad woman taking her lover in her mouth. the lover with his fingers intertwined with her hair as his head leaned back, mouth open in a silent cry of pure bliss.  
  
Then his fingers turned over another page to show a woman being taken against a tree, the man gripping her buttocks as he grinded against her, his mouth sucking a pert nipple.  
  
"What does it say?" his whisper taunted her ear as she felt his teeth nibbled the bottom of her ear lobe. "It says of how supple the maid is, of how her legs bend with the wind as she opens up her desire for his taking, a sword guided to her sheath." He whispered as his hands slid her jeans off so she stood before him clad only in her underwear.  
  
From his pocket he pulled a silk scarf, "Trust me." He kissed her neck as he lowered it over her eyes, gently tying it behind her head then turning her to face him, the book still held in her trembling hand. He took it from her, "I'll think we can do better than the book." He murmured, "I want you to remember me by feel, so when you are alone at night you will close your eyes and remember how my skin burns against yours."  
  
He gently grasped her wrists and placed her hands on his chest, he smiled as he watched her bite her lower lips as her fingers slid up his shirt, satin like to the touch, and she hooked a finger round the first button. Serena fumbled as she undid it, running her hands over his warm exposed flesh before venturing downwards before she unbuttoned another button then another as Legolas stood there, watching her with a smile as his arousal painfully throbbed in yearning.  
  
She reached to the end of his shirt and ran her hand back up to his shoulders and slid the cool material down his arms where it fluttered to the floor in one fluid motion.  
  
He grasped one hand and pressed it above his heart, "Feel how I beat for you." He murmured as she felt the fast tattoo of his heartbeat, then he took her hand and cupped it over his growing bulge, noticing the blush coming over her cheeks as he whispered, "Feel how I yearn for you and need you."  
  
Her hand gently grasped it and he closed his eyes, and uttering a soft groan, his hips pushing forward to meet her grip as she stepped closer and ran her other hand down his chest and gently pinched his nipple, a soft intake of air greeted her ears as he opened his eyes and watched her boldly kiss and tease one nipple with her mouth while she continued her pulsating grip upon his arousal.  
  
"Harder." He whispered into her ear as he pressed his body against her hand, that one word sparking a fire in her as her nerves danced with bliss. She complied and her strokes became more deliberate and swift, she could feel his laboured breath and his warm exhales tingled her cheek  
  
"Enough." He hoarsely cried out and pulled her hand away, gently lowering her onto the bed. The rasp of his flies was the only sound that Serena heard, her heart was hammering away as her other senses worked overtime to compensate for the lack of sight, each teaming together to fulfil the picture.  
  
The bed sank gently as his weight added to hers and the cool contact of his skin upon hers made her shudder.  
  
"I wish to see.... please." she begged but was silenced by a deep kiss, his erection silently teasing her as it pressed into her abdomen. In one gentle movement, her sight was restored as he pulled the silk scarf away, leaving her breathless at the sight of the perfect, naked being close to her.  
  
His fingers followed by his lips lightly trailed behind a cool lingering touch that had Serena squirming. Her hands came into contact with his body, warm and soft, hard as steel yet yielding, from the silkiness of his hair to the tightness of his buttocks, she felt him all.  
  
When he gently bit a pert nipple through the lace of her bra, she whimpered.  
  
His hand slipping off her knickers and she gasped.  
  
When he lay directly upon her, she whispered.  
  
His fingers teased at first but then smoothly they were replaced by his hard length. She wrapped her legs around him as he gently rocked, whispering sweet praises that had Serena close her eyes and groan in pleasure. Her hips bucked squarely against his and he knew what she wanted and he gave it to her, plunging deeper as a moan escaped his lips, his eyes closed in unspeakable ecstasy and his muscles began to quake as the tempo got harder, faster, quicker....  
  
Serena bunched her hand into fists as those waves of pleasure swept her along, she watched him thrusting above her, the veins on his neck throbbing as he clenched his teeth and with a savage growl, he took her with renewed energy that had had her screaming in a way never screamed before.  
  
He cried out her name, bucking true and deep into her as they came.  
  
There, Legolas stayed the night. Spending those sweet, tiresome hours with Serena. And as he held her in a strong embrace, his even breaths rising in her ear like music, Serena once again knew peace and happiness.  
  
This, of all this, was bliss........ 


	11. The Battle Begins

Hey peeps, sorry for the delay. I got a busy life and even when I try to put aside time to do my fics, something finds the habit of getting in the way.!

My beta is busy at the moment so I posted this after my boyfriend read this over. Any faults – its his fault!ï

The Battle Begins.

Morning came, creeping slowly behind the snow laden clouds as it snowed on a new day. Within the bedroom with its curtains drawn, laid upon the bed with limbs intertwined and sheets drawn up, the faint smell of sweat and sex hung in the air accompanied by two sets of even breathing. Legolas laid there, eyes closed as he daydreamed, drifting in and out of sleep, forever aware of the woman asleep in his arms. His ears picked up the first sounds of people waking and venturing downstairs, the creaks of the floor boards and he whispers of people walking down corridors. Serena stirred in her sleep and sigh. He smiled and opening one eye, looked down at the prone slumbering woman with her dark halo of hair spread about her pillow and the rise and fall of her ample bosom. Perfect. He wrapped his arms round her tighter, relishing the way her body was causing him to react in such close proximity, such a strong heat that seared him from that one spot that betrayed the fact that he was aroused. Serena stirred again, this time with such accidental deliberance that her buttocks moved and pressed squarely against his groin, causing him to buck against her and her to awake.

"What's wrong?" Serena mumbled as she rolled over on her stomach and looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Nothing." Legolas smiled.

"Morning." She snuggled up to him, wanting to be enveloped by those long, taunt arms. She stretched lazily like a cat and yawned. She stopped mid-yawn when she felt something and moved her hip experimentally and felt it again. Propping her head up on her elbow she looked down at him, ignoring his innocent face as she rose one eyebrow. His secret was out.

If Legolas our Elven prince and king could blush, he would but he had to settle with a helpless shrug and a grin, "That's your fault."

"My fault?" Serena feigned horror as he too rose up on one elbow, "Yes, your fault. Lying there in my arms and moving against me like you did."

"I was asleep!" Serena laughed as he pulled her down and laid on top of her, the subject of their conversation prodding her proudly in the stomach.

"I only got your word for that haven't I?" he smiled wickedly and decided to make her pay by attacking her exposed neck with kisses. His assault proved right when she moaned and dug her fingers into his scalp.

"Bastard." She whispered when his hands pulled her waist close against his, indicating to her what he wanted.

"Yeah but you love me really." He whispered back into her ear as he entered her in one swift motion.

And that morning the elf made it very clear how much of a bastard he could be.

"Ah finally..." Glorfindel exclaimed then glanced at his watched, "At four o clock in the afternoon you two decide to venture downstairs. Longest record yet." The elf sat smiling triumphantly as Legolas and Serena entered the kitchen, Serena ducked her head and hurried to a seat as Legolas muttered something about Balrogs not completing its job.

"You're just in time for dinner." Cookie smiled as she began laying out trays of vegetables and potatoes.

"Hey , pull my cracker." Glorfidnel waved a gold cracker under Legolas's nose, the elf sigh and obeyed, deliberately losing to the golden haired elf who cackled with glee as he pulled out his prize of a pink plastic compact brush. He settled the paper hat on his head and looked at Legolas who was trying very hard not to laugh. "A brush...how very appropriate." He smiled as the elf known as 'golden hair' hat slid over his eyes whilst he was pouring the gravy, resulting in a minor spillage and a string of curses.

Serena sat across her table, also wearing a paper hat and reading out aloud her joke, "Where does a king keep his armies?"

"A fort?" Legolas shrugged as he served himself two potatoes but Glorfindel was determined to do better, "A barracks? Camp? Castle? In his pants?"

Ignoring his silly suggestion Serena shook her head and read out the answer, "In his sleeves."

Glorfindel laughed as did the others around the table but Legolas only frowned, "Wait, I don't understand that."

"Your sense of humour needs working on...a lot." Glorfindel slapped his friend on his back, sending the brussel sprout that was impaled on his fork to go flying across the table and Legolas to choke.

"Oops." Glorfindel patted his back as Legolas took a few hearty gulps of water to breath again, shooting him some very dark looks.

Somewhere in a nearby hallway, a phone rang. Its shrill call caused Legolas and Glorfindel to rise to their feet simultaneously. "I'll get it." Legolas said and left the room to answer the call. "Hello? Elrond.....?"

A phone call.

That was all it took for the story to take a deeper twist.

A simple thing constructed from fibre optics, plastic and electricity.

Combine that with a few evasive words of order, and a gut feeling. It's a nasty mixture to fall victim to. And unfortunately two elves and one human was at the mercy of this mixture as they hurriedly packed their bags, pulled the car outwards on the road to London and all done in silence.

As they drew closer to London and the darkness of the night falling, the silence growing unbearable as Legolas drove, his eyes always fixed on the road. Glorfindel absently looking out at the window despite it being dark. And Serena sat in the back, chewing her finger nails which was a bad habit of hers when she was nervous.

All unaware they were being followed by the most unholy creature to originate from Sauron's army. It flew with its fingers unfurled, eyes empty and blood cold. Never stopping and always gaining.

If only Legolas for once took his eyes off the road to look in the mirror.

For what a mirror could tell...

A single picture is worth a thousands words..........

And all of those words spelled one thing....death.

Legolas slowed the car as he pulled up to the traffic lights. Somewhere along the journey Glorfindel turned on the radio and it was now playing some classical music. The dark night was heavy and the hazy red light of the traffic light was mocking him as those seconds he waited became hours...

A startled gasp caught his attention and both he and Glorfindel looked over their shoulders back at the woman who sat confused as she stared out the window.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing...thought I saw something...probably nothing." Serena shook her head but didn't turn to look at him, her eyes remained fixed as she scanned the view for any signs.

Both Legolas and Glorfindel exchange a glance and both knew they were thinking the same thing...she did see something. They both gasped simultaneously as a great wave of the purest fear swept through their bodies.

"You felt that." Glorfindel looked over to his friend to see him sitting ram rod straight in his chair, fingers gripping the steering wheel and his eyes screwed shut. He reluctantly opened them and nodded. "Its been a long time since I felt something so raw like that."

"What? What's going on? What's out there?" Serena voice becoming more shrill as she looked at the two elves buckle in fear.

This time she too felt it, an unseen force that lifted her stomach and dropped it, causing her heart to hammer and adrenaline to pump furiously in her blood.

"Oh....my....god." she breathed, her chest restricted as she closed her eyes.

"Its not god I tell you that." Glorfindel looked over his shoulder as if to see what was it behind them. "It's a Nazgul...a ring wraith."

"And not any Nazgul...it's the witch king." Legolas looked over at his friend who nodded in confirmation. Their memories recollecting the pure fear eradiated from the creature, being close in his presence along was torture enough, but to die in his hands...unspeakable.

"What are we waiting for? Drive!" Serena yelled, her voice echoed in Legolas's mind as he numbly acknowledged it with a squeal of tyres and the roar of the engine, ignoring the red lights and hurling round the roundabout at such a speed that the back wheels refused to correspond with those that were leading. Legolas handled the car like a rally driver, no sooner had he straightened out the car in one lane has he turned it sharply into another.

"Where is he?" Legolas barked at Glorfindel who looked into his mirror, "It's too dark!" he wailed, his hair whirling round him as he looked behind them over his seat. As if on cue, there was a thud on the roof of the car and Legolas's driving momentarily faltered as all eyes stared at the roof. They could see it slowly curling and rumpling like a crisp packet, the feelings of horror and death shuddering their nerves and souls as Glorfindel sharply elbowed Legolas and whispered, "Drive!"

Serena was thrown back into the seat as Legolas catapulted the car down the motorway, the shrill beeps of vehicles whirling past in a blur were lost on their ears as the roof suddenly caved in, pinning Serena to her seat and blocking her view of Glrofindel and Legolas.

"Serena!" Legolas scream rattled her ears as she stirred, the huge indention had trapped one of her legs against the metal roof and what made it worst....she could hear it. Hear it scrapping it nails against the metal, forcing it to give way....

She could smell the putrid smell of age, of dust and of fear, bringing forth the bile in her stomach.

She could see his robes spilling free of the metal cocoon that held him away from the safety within the car, then his gauntlet clad hand complete with blade like nails and then the shroud like hood that concealed the most blackest of black shadow where his head should be.

Through the din of the car grinding to a halt, two sets of heavy thuds on the windows accompanied by two series of calls, Serena whispered, her eyes never leaving the creature who pulled the metal apart in one final motion. "Leg...Legolas?"

"Greenleaf....ring walker." The creature hissed and twitched its head at the recognition of the name, it slowly turned and looked out the window to where Legolas was pounding on the door.

"No!" Serena screamed as the creature took a lunge at Legolas who froze outside the window, his eyes wide and mouth dropped open. And she did the only thing that she could think of. throwing herself despite the hindrance of her trapped leg, in front of the creature as it smashed the window.

It was weird as to how the darkness smothered her yet caress her wearies away. She was floating, suspended somewhere between consciousness and deep slumber that even claims immortals. She blinked, staring up at the light sky as the waves of contentment lapped around her, she turned her head to look around her to see a small star dancing on the horizon, glimmering like a beacon.

It flitted and she smiled, one hand outstretched in an attempt to grasp it and draw it close but when her fingers came upon contact the most unholy scream shook her ears and she felt herself thrown dizzily towards the light, hurling at full force and nausea swept over her.

She stirred to feel the cold, wet tarmac beneath her. Alert at once, she sat upright to see the car in front of her suddenly blow up as the ringwraith slammed full force into the vehicle. As the car spun around from the force of the explosion, the creature gave a shrill cry and flew up into the night sky in a ball of flames. She watched it writher and hiss as it flew high into the night sky till it disappeared. She winced in pain as she started to stand upright to only realise she had glass embedded in her hand and tiny shards were lodged in her hair.

"Serena!" a cry echoed dully in her mind as she fought the strong, compelling waves of nausea and dizziness. She saw the blazing glow of the flame-licked car and as she blinked, the image sharpened to reveal Legolas and Glorfindel frantically searching the car, trying to avoid the flames that cackled dangerously.

She went to call out to them that she was fine, that she was behind them but a sight left her speechless as she watched with eyes wide in horror. The ring wraith has come back, oblivious to the flames that burned his robes, with fingers unfurled and outstretched for Legolas. Like a huge eagle with deadly precision, the wraith grabbed Legolas round his throat like a limp doll and flew upwards, shaking the elf as he screamed and kicked frantically but in vain. In one desperate rescue attempt, Glorfindel grabbed a piece of the burning wreckage of the car and waved it around, trying to scare the wraith into dropping its prey but the creature flew out over the moors where a cry of pain was heard. Serena screamed at the prospect of Legolas being injured, torn apart from limb to limb. Tears stung her face and driven by some unseen force that some could call love and devotion, she started running blindly in the general direction taken by the wraith.

A loud explosion caused Serena to throw herself on the grass and cover her head, she looked up to see someone was firing at the wraith with missiles. She scrambled to her feet and saw that on a road half a mile away were several military looking jeeps with what looked to be men armed with rocket launchers positioned on their shoulders.

"Noooooo!" she screamed helplessly as she realised that although they had good intentions, it may kill Legolas – that if he was still alive. Helplessly, she watched the wraith try to dodge the missiles that exploded in orange balls of fire. Illuminated by the light of one such explosion, she saw with a sick feeling, the wraith has dropped Legolas who fell for what seemed forever and even from a far distance, Serena heard the sickly crunch of his body impacting the ground. With a scream she started running, ignoring the wet grass soaking up jeans, the sting of the gorse bushes she fell into and the painful jarring of her ankle as she stumbled over what was a rabbit hole. She ran, lungs screaming, voice whimpering and heart breaking to find him, wherever he was.

Serena's search wasn't carried out alone. After a brief reconciliation with Glorfindel who wouldn't let her go, they encountered the force that were firing at the ringwraith. They were elves, specially trained combatants that dealt with various situations that were far evolved for the normal military to cope with. When they heard that Legolas was missing, they revealed to Serena that Legolas was their comrade and officer and the search was renewed with vigour. No stone was left unturned and the elves combed the area in the dead of the night, each aware that they need to find Legolas or otherwise he would be most certainly dead by the morning. The search wasn't made easy by several sightings of the wraith nearby and thus a watch was set up, so that upon a sighting an alarm will sound. Serena, the only mortal there, despite exhaustions and her own injuries from what she learnt were sustained from when she was thrown out the car window by the wraith, carried on searching relentlessly.

Tears came and went, and it wasn't until the sky has broken and the velvet of the night faded away to reveal the first on the mornings rays did Serena buckle down and cry. She sobbed, hoping that some one will comfort her, will tell her he's still alive and they must carry on searching but no one came. She looked up to see Glorfindel held his head in his hands, sitting some feet away. Even the officers searching stopped still and began murmuring prayers as the sun slowly rise. Hope was lost and Serena slowly stood to her feet, tears running down her face as she carried on searching, aware of the elves staring at her.

What drove Serena to search alone for the man she loved, the elves could never understand. Although they were beings that loved to an overwhelming passion in comparison to humans, they knew when to stop, they knew when to let go despite what will become of themselves. It was in this selfless act of continuing her search by herself that the elves saw what they saw in one such being all those years ago and that was where they began recalling the similarity in strength between Serena, a mortal unknown woman to the mortal King Elessar or otherwise known as Aragron. Such startling similarities made the elves witness there and then that in Serena, the strength of men still existed. Even after all this time. After all the allegiances that were broken. After all those great cities succumbed to ruins and rubble.

There arose a single source of hope that ties will be renewed, that a great force will awaken to defeat the enemy once again and the world will open their eyes to see that those fairytales were in fact reality. And all seen in one frail, bloodied and tear streaked woman weakly calling out for Legolas, the last ringwalker.


	12. To Find Those Who Were Lost

Hey guys, sorry about the delay but I had a few problems. Mainly my muse ran away and I was left empty minded. The story came back to me but with a few tweaks and I feel this chapter may be the poorest of the lot as I flounder to try and re-acquaint myself to the story and characters. I'm very quick to loose interest and now feel that stories come better to me if I let them brew and make them up as I go along rather than write them down, "Don't You Fall" proves this.

I promise this story will get completed, all I ask for is your patience and support-which I've been getting anyway.

Thank you and please email me any queries and questions.

I also like to thank the people who nominated this story for My Precious Awards, this has been a real ego boost and have driven me back to the story – you now who you are.....many thanks! xXx

To Find Those Who Were Lost

"Serena, its nearly nine o'clock in the morning. There's no chance of finding Legolas alive now. the night has been ten below freezing and who knows what injuries he received." Glrofindel tried to prise Serena away from the search that was still underway but with less hope. They were no longer searching for a casualty, they were searching for a corpse.

"Go away." Serena snapped as she fell for the countless time, her hands raw from various splinters, grazes and scratches.

"Please." Glorfindel reached out and gently gripped her hand, only to have it pulled away, "I will find him, with or without your help. Aren't you suppose to be his friend?" she stared at him, teeth clattering from the cold and the numerous cuts on her face has ceased bleeding to leave sticky, peeling flakes.

"I am. Just...." He broke away and inhaled the frozen air that howled across the moors and assaulted their bodies with its wind. His blue eyes were almost grey as he blinked and chewed his lower lip before continuing somewhat reluctantly, "Just be prepared. It may be too late."

"I know." She nodded but she wasn't deterred and turned to walked off towards where two miserable, weather-beaten moor ponies were drinking from a small stream in a deep ravine. Her presence startled them and in turn startled her as they nosily thundered off, causing her to jump and toppled down the steep grassy bank. She landed upon the rocks by the stream, her ribs throbbing from the impact of the fall and the tang of blood on her tongue told her she cut her lip.

Rising a hand to wipe away the hot trail of blood down her chin, she halted when her eyes fasten hold of an object lying in the grass on the opposite side of the stream. Her heart leapt up into her mouth and pain forgotten, she leapt to her feet and ran across the icy cold stream, ignoring the painfully frozen slaps of water around her feet.

"Legolas?" she called as she scrambled up the icy bank, desperation drove her on as she tangled her fingers into the long grass and pulled herself up to see that it was indeed Legolas, lying on his side where he had fallen.

"I've found him!" she screamed and jumped up and down, waving her arms like a lunatic, attracting all the searchers attention as they began running towards her.

"Legolas?" She whispered, gently rolling him onto his back and wiping away his hair that clung to his face. She saw that his lip were blue and his skin was frozen cold. His eye sockets were hollowed and bruised, and the nasty, bloody cuts round his neck and across his chest have turned black.

"Legolas....please!" Serena pleaded as she cradled him close to her body in an useless attempt to get him warm.

He was past warmth.

He was past comfort.

He was past alive......barely.

His eyes fluttered then opened wide, staring at something above him in horror as he opened his mouth and tried to breath the free air, but only to have some unseen force strangle him. His noisy breaths sounded like someone breathing through a restrictive, plastic bag and his body rattled with every defeated breath.

Glorfindel arrived first and immediately pulled opened Legolas shirt to see the full extent of his injuries. "He's almost far too gone." He cursed as he frantically waved over a medic.

"What? What do you mean?" Serena called over the noises emitting from Legolas.

"He is suffering from the injuries of the witch king, and if we don't get him to Elrond quickly, he will become a ringwraith." Glorfindel helped the medic up the bank and immediately started administering first aid to the elf who was by now unconscious again.

They were joined by more elven soldiers and Serena was pushed aside and temporarily forgotten as she watched the milling crowd insert tubes, needles and injections into Legolas. She heard one bark orders into a radio to fly out a helicopter immediately, and watched them on the count of three move Legolas from the frozen ground onto a bright orange board that was to be air lifted into the chopper.

The loud pulsating beat of the helicopter throbbed loudly in the air as Serena turned to see it emerge from behind the mountain nearby. It hovered above them, disturbing grass, hair and orders that were shouted and blown away as they got Legolas ready to be hoisted.

"Glorfindel, am I going with him?" Serena shouted over to Glorfindel who was watching his friend being slowly pulled up into the air along with a first-aider attached to the rope.

"Negative, there's no time for him, we'll follow on back to headquarters with the troops." He shouted back and indicated to the jeeps now parked nearby on the grass. They began running along with the troops back to the vehicles and clambered inside, away from the cold, miserable weather outside. Before long, the inside of the jeep was warm, making Serena's skin tingle and burn as she fought exhaustion whilst the jeep bounced along the uneven roads.

She rested her head against the window where condensation has formed and closed her eyes. 'Please let him live.' She prayed to whatever all powerful force out there, believed in either by Elves of Man. And sleep claimed another victim, sending her blissfully into a voidless world where her body had a chance to rest and heal and her mind a quiet moment to recuperate.

The fall of the last ring walker caused a wave of consternation within the elven world. Many elves expressed their shock and the attack confirmed that Sauron was indeed at large. Emergency plans were put into action and Serena could witness the flawless beauty of the elves working together.

Where elven grace combined with modern auxiliary, gave the impression of a formidable army to confront.

But Serena was told by Glorfindel that the elders were worried. They lent their aid all those thousands of years ago in battles concerning Sauron and the one ring. But who was to aid them now? All those alliances that once existed have now been lost and forgotten.

It was there that Serena found herself questioning her position amongst the elves. Like a caterpillar amongst the butterflies, she realised that the small thing about her short life in comparison to Legolas's became more obvious. Especially when she saw the female half of the race. No words were fitting enough to describe them in all their beauty. And what stung her was that some of them, as she was told were Legolas's former lovers.

We've all been there haven't we?

To see an old flame of the one you love.

It makes you think as to what did your partner see in them in the first place. And more dangerously, does he still see that same small flame in them still?

Does the feelings that once existed still come into play? But the difference was that Serena knew that the elves disapproved of all this mess between Legolas and herself. They've seen this mess before and the outcome resulted the lost of one of their most beloved.

Arwen.

How the name still stings closed wounds and none felt it deeper than Elrond, who sat across the table from Serena as she explained that maybe it was time to let go. To rejoin her world who lived oblivious to the older race that lived and existed below them.

And when the rose tinted curtain of love was pulled back to reveal the brutal truth of the matter, the relationship had no foundations to build upon.

"What's the matter?" Glorfindel appeared from nowhere to be by her side as she sat in a chair overlooking Legolas's prone unconscious body.

"Nothing." Serena lied.

"You lie, I can feel it coming from you." Glorfindel's softly reprimanded as he leaned back in his chair and looked at her, feeling her dark and sickly aura ebb over him.

"What do you mean?" Serena rose her head and looked at him with half an interest.

"There's something on your mind and that I know. All human emotion's are so easy to gauge, your kind don't hide it very well, giving it away with the merest eye contact. So don't deny it, what's wrong?"

"Since your kind gauge my feelings so well, you tell me what's wrong." Serena snapped. There was a heavy silence that followed in which she wrung her hands in frustration all whilst Glorfindel gave her one solid look, never blinking and never looking away. She finally broke under his silent interrogating stare, "I have heard of several facts concerning elves."

"Which are?"

"Elves aren't suppose to be with humans concerning marriage are they?" Serena looked over Legolas's body that was bathed in silver candle light. She heard Glorfindel take a deep breath as if he was formulating his words before letting his tongue speak.

"There has been exceptions in the past where an elf has fallen in love with a mortal and have given up their immortality to become a mortal. But that's rare and a lot more complex. See, Arwen could do so due to her blood linage as she was half-elven." Glorfindel explained.

"What about Legolas?" Serena asked, and Glorfindel's heart plummeted, how could he tell her?

"Legolas cannot, he's a pure blood. And everything prevents him from doing so anyway. Believe it or not but he is one of the most powerful elves remaining today, due to his past and who he is." He slowly replied, watching that small flame of hope in her eyes fade away to leave tears so painfully raw, as they slowly slid down her pale skin glistening like pure frozen diamonds in the light.

"So the chances are..." she couldn't finish as she felt a strong wave of emotions hit her nerves, she stemmed a cry by biting her lips.

"I don't know but I tell you this, through the many years our kind have lived alongside humans, there have been a few marriages between such partners but all have ended in pain. With the death of their mortal love, the elves concerned begin to fade away to their deaths. Think it as heartbreak, the lost will to carry on. We feel emotions much deeper. Rather than hide it, we suffer for it."

The silence dragged on for a while till Serena spoke again, this time her voice echoed in the small room and the sound was full of restrained emotions, "I've spoken to Elrond."

Glorfindel blinked, what was he suppose to get from that small statement? He paused then asked what she meant.

"I spoken to him about us. Except there isn't an 'us'." Serena bit her lip and turned her head to look at Glorfindel who looked back at her.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, his brain whirling to formulate all the possible outcomes she was talking about.

"Its impossible Glorfindel! Absolutely impossible! I love him but now things have been put into new perspective....I can't. He's a king for god's sake! I can't expect him to walk away from his people for me! He's immortal and I'm not. He can't love me as we're not even bound to each other."

Glorfindel slumped back into his chair, "What do you think Legolas will say about all this? How do you think he feels?"

"I don't intend to wait around to find out. It would be easier." Serena slowly raised to her feet but Glorfindel beat her, jumping upwards in retaliation, "You cant leave!"

"Please." Serena broke down, the tears she had fought so gallantly to hide began to fall and huge sobs racketed her frame, threatening to swallow her up whole in the pit of despair.

"Just stay and talk to Legolas will you?" Glorfindel wrapped his arms round her and held her to him. He felt her tears soak into his shirt and stung him like it was liquid fire. He had seen all emotions, all the pains and glories and thought he's seen it all.

How so very wrong.

She nodded into his shoulders and he exhaled a sigh of relief, maybe things will work out ok.

"You're tired, go and get some sleep." he smiled at her and wiped away her tears then leant down and pressed his lips against her hot forehead. She gave him a watery smile and obeyed, leaving the room to turn left down the hall to her room.

Glorfindel turned to look at his fallen friend lying in bed and muttered, "Eru! You got some fine mess to sort out."

Sleep.

The one thing all living beings need to do, in order to rest their bodies and souls to recharge for another day's existence. The only ones who slept better were the dead. And what stories they could tell.

Unfortunately Serena was to hear those stories, she was to feel the pain the dead felt in their last living moment and she was to see how her body rotted away over the years to dust.

And it all began when she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

How the pain of reality slipped away into darkness and Serena stirred on her bed and pulled the duvet over her. Her senses warmed to the cocoon she made and her muscles relaxed, all tension seeping away to nothing and leaving her utterly shattered and broken.

Her eyes closed and she settled against her pillow, her mind empty and willingly accepting sleep.

Then she heard a voice.

It came as a whisper that echoed into the darkness and a mist formulated in her mind.

The voice spoke of wordless things and the mist parted to reveal a man. A man with long shaggy, shoulder length hair which blew in the breathless wind. Stubble adorned his jaw alongside with an unruly beard. He wore what looked to be well worn travelling clothes with a cloak fastened around his neck with a clasp of a leaf. She squinted and realised that Glorfindel has given her one so startlingly similar. The leaf of Lothlorien.

But who was this being? He wasn't an elf.

Then the whisper told her.

Estel.

Aragorn.

She looked upon the king of old and watched how the wind whipped at his clothes as he steadily walked towards her, the wind blew apart his shirt to reveal the jewel that shone so bright upon his skin with the beauty of the heavens.

"The light of the Evenstar." He sadly whispered to her. His eyes pained with his private memories as he stopped a hand width away from her.

"Why are you here?" she whispered, watching a small smile widen his lips.

"You think you are doing the right thing don't you?" he asked softly.

"It's for the best." She replied.

"You're wrong, my daughter." He reached up and gently stroked her cheek, Serena feeling his worn fingers and the cool metal of the ring that declared his heritage.

Her thoughts turned to why he was here, invading her dreams and she opened her mouth to ask when he replied, "Find me Serena..........resurrect me."

"What do you mean?"

"I never truly died but neither did I truly lived.........they thought I fulfilled my one true purpose....but there are wrong........." Serena watched his face crumbled and fall away to leave behind another man as Aragron's voice became menacingly distorted

".......so very wrong."

The unearthly voice roar and Serena looked upon the man's face and saw true horror.

His smile wasn't one to be trusted, his eyes held a dark flame and his hair burned like the fires of hell.

"You!" his hand snapped out and clung to Serena's neck and squeezed, she couldn't breathe, she tried to struggle but he came closer to her, his eyes dancing with flames and his leering smile danced in her vision.

"You can't stop me now!" the being roared and Serena opened her mouth to scream at the unbearable pain that flooded her body.

She was shaken awake by a concerned Elrond, her chest heaved if she just swam for miles and tears streamed her face, her arms flung around Elrond's neck as she sobbed, the elf waved away the servants who gathered at the woman's door and held her close to him.

"What ails you Serena?" he softly asked and she recovered from her sobs enough to tell him of her dreams.

He sat there in stunned silence and when she asked what was wrong he opened his mouth with some reluctance, "I think your dream was a premonition. Arwen my daughter frequently suffered them whilst Aragorn was at battle. Turned out her premonitions were true when he told us his stories. I knew that the world of men today were related in someway to Aragorn as his off springs are numerous but its been along time since I followed the well-being's of his direct kin....." he broke off, not knowing what to say next, his mind overflowing with too many things that needed processing in that moment.

"What about this premonition?" Serena quietly asked, Elrond looked up at her face and blinked as if he was seeing her for the first time.

"He calls you to find him, and find him you must. You need to find Isilder's heir once more and bring him to us." The elven lord said, his voice ringing with the ominous tone of expectancy as he gave Serena a small smile. "Come, let us start a new leg of the journey. The tables have yet to turn and we'll need every advantage till then."


End file.
